Forbidden Love
by 4kagiSetsu
Summary: Bagaimana kisah hidup Naruto saat memiliki Kakak-Kakak yang mencintainya dan berusaha membuat menjadi milik mereka bersama dan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto/Don't Like Don't Read. Chap 5 : NaruAsunMiyu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Bagaimana kisah hidup Naruto saat memiliki Kakak-Kakak yang mencintainya dan berusaha membuat menjadi milik mereka bersama dan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto

My Love Sister

Pair : Naruto X Harem

Genre : Romance, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, alur berantakan, Lime, Lemon

" Halo " Berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **Note : Yosh! Kali ini muncul kembali dengan Cerita baru mumpung sempat mendapatkan ide, kali ini Fanfic penuh akan adegan lemon'nya, dan saya meminjam beberapa Karakter seperti Rias, Akeno, Yumi, Asuna, Miyuki, Hitagi, Serafall dan Sona.**

 **Baiklah kita langung ke Story let's Go.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Sex With Sister First.**

 **.**

 **13.00 PM**

 **Konoha Gakuen**.

.

" ZZZZZZzzzzZZZZ "

Terdengar sebuah dengkuran di salah satu bangku yang diduduki oleh seorang pemuda berambut Jambrik dengan menelusupkan wajahnya kedalam lipatan lengan'nya, padahal semua kelas telah bubar tapi ada juga beberapa yang masih diam di sekolah

Sementara itu terlihat di depan pemuda itu terdapat empat orang yang tengah menatapnya iri.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Lalu salah satu dari mereka ingin memukul kepala pemusa itu dengan sebuah buku, namun tanpa diketahui tangan pemuda yang tengah tidur atau tidak itu langsung menahan buku itu.

" Egghh Kiba kau inginku bunuh " gumam Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan menatap pelaku yang ingin memukul kepalanya itu dengan mata Blue Shaphire'nya.

" I-I-Itu.. E-Etto.. " gumam Pemuda bernama Kiba dengan tergagap, secara identik Kiba memiliki rambut Cokelat dan memiliki tanda segitiga di kedua pipinya.

" Apa yang membuat kalian ingin membangunkan'ku? " tanya Naruto sambil melepas buku di genggaman'nya dan menegak'kan badan'nya kembali.

" Kami hanya iri karena kau memiliki sembilan kakak yang cantik-cantik " jawab pemuda dengan rambut cokelat layaknya Tsubasa, dialah Hyoudo Issei dan menanggis anime.

" Ghaaah~ hanya masalah itu, sudah aku bilang kenapa kalian selalu iri dengan aku, mereka itu Kakak-Kakak Angkatku, lalu apa hubungan'nya dengan'ku? " ucap Naruto tidak peduli.

" Soalnya kami pernah menembak cinta mereka tapi mereka menolak kami dengan mentah-mentah " jawab Pemuda berambut Nanas dialah Shikamaru.

" D-Dan bi-bisa saja kau sudah melakukan itu kepada Kakak-Kakak'mu " ucap Issei sambil tergagap dan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

" Dan bisa saja kau memiliki hubungan dengan mereka " ucap pemuda berambut hitam raven, dialah Uchiha Sasuke.

" Cih! Itu urusan kalian bukan urusanku " ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya berjalan pulang meninggalkan ke empat teman anehnya itu dalam keterbengongan.

.

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

.

Hai perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 18 tahun, dan aku memiliki sembilan kakak angkat, bagaimana aku memiliki sembilan Kakak angkat dikarenakan orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku umur 3 tahun dan selama itu aku dirawat di panti asuhan. Aku di adobsi oleh orang tua baruku, mereka bernama Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina setelah umurku 6 tahun. lalu setelah umurku 7 tahun orang tuaku kembali mengadopsi seseorang bernama Hyuga Hinata, anak dari sahabat ayah'ku yang di tinggalkan karena kecelakaan, lalu aku memanggilnya Nee-san karena umurnya beda 2 tahun dengan'ku.

Setelah aku menginjak 9 tahun, Orang tua kami kembali mengadosi tiga perempuan yang juga merupakan sahabat dari Ayah dan Ibu, mereka adalah Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima dan Asuna Yuuki, orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka ingin pergi menjalankan perusahaan mereka.

Setelah itu aku'pun kembali memiliki kakak baru dimana umur mereka persis dengan Hinata-Nee. Lalu saat aku berumur 11 tahun Ayah dan Ibu memberikan perusahaan bernama Namikaze Corp kepadaku dikarenakan orang tua kami sakit. Saat Aku bersama Hinata-Nee, Rias-Nee, Ake-Nee Asuna-Nee ingin pulang dari rumah sakit, kami melihat dua perempuan seumuran kakak-kakaku tengah kelaparan, kami'pun membawa mereka kerumah kami dan mengajak mereka tinggal disana.

Setelah Ayah dan Ibu kami sembuh, merekapun bertemu kedua perempuan itu menjadi kakak baruku dimana mereka memiliki nama Sona Sitri dan Serafall Sitri, mereka adalah kakak beradik namun mereka berbeda 10 menit dari lahir.

Lalu saat umurku 15 tahun, orang tua kami'pun meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta dimana mobil mereka mati di tengah rel kereta dan saat itu muncuk kereta dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam mobil orang tua kami. Saat pemakaman kami kembali bertemu Tiga perempuan yang senasib dengan kami, mereka adalah Hitagi Senjougahara, Yumi Shirayanagi, dan Miyuki Shiba.

Entah kenapa kakak-kakak kami ingin mengangkat mereka menjadi keluarga kami, namun aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Kakak'ku dikarena'kan mereka telah merawat dan menjagaku selama ini layaknya Kakak kandung.

Ya_ seperti inilah kehidupan'ku hidup dengan Sembilan Kakak perempuan yang cantik-cantik, Usil, mengemaskan dan lucu. Aku tidak masalah ingin dikatakan apa, karena aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti Saudariku sendiri.

Oh aku lupa bilang salah satu dari Kakak-Kakak'ku pernah mencuri First Kiss'ku dialah Namikaze Hinata, Kakak pertamaku, saat itu aku tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang kebetulan dia ada disana, karena itu dia menghukumku dengan mencuri First Kissku.

Bahkan kejadian itu menimbulkan semua Kakak-Kakak'ku jika sampai rumah pasti akan mencium bibirku ini.

Hah~ semoga saja mereka tidak melakukan itu.

.

 _ **Naruto Pov End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kediaman Naruto**_

.

 **Krieeet**

" Tadaima " ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

" Okaerinasai Naru-kun!/Naru-tan!/Naruto-kun! "

 **Chuuuuu~**

.

.

.

.

" Sudah aku bilang jangan melakukan hal seperti ini " ucap Naruto frustasi.

.

.

.

Sekarang terlihat Naruto tengah duduk di sofa sambil menghadap ke arah kesembilan Kakak-Kakak'nya yang tengah malu-malu entah karena apa.

" Kan sudah aku bilang jangan melakukan hal seperti itu Hinata-Nee, Asuna-Nee, Hitagi-Nee, Rias-Nee, Sona-Nee, Serafall-Nee, Miyuki-Nee, Akeno-Nee, Yumi-Nee " ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya.

" Tapi ini salah Hinata-chan, dia merebut First Kissmu, aku tidak mau terima! " ucap Serafall ngambek sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hinata.

" Hah~ kan sudah aku bilang Kak, itu karena aku tidak tahu Hinata-Nee akan melakukan hal itu " Jawab Naruto sambil memijit pelipisnya.

" Hmmph! " Serafall yang mendengar itu mengembungkan pipinya dan membuang mukanya.

" Ne, Bagaimana pelajaran'nya Naru-kun? " tanya Hinata sambil bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

" Hah~ sungguh melelahkan " jawab Naruto

" Ne, Kami ingin ke kamar dulu Naruto-kun, ada yang harus kami kerjakan " ucap Hitagi sambil bangun dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah kamar yang ada dilantai 2, di ikuti oleh yang lain'nya kecuali Hinata.

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan dalam ruangan itu, Naruto yang merasa haus'pun berjalan ke arah dapur dan ingin mengambil air, namun tidak ada air untuk dia minum

" Ini "

Naruto yang melihat secangkir teh didepan'nya'pun menoleh siapa yang memberinya teh itu dan dia melihat Hinata tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

" Ah! Arigato Hinata-Nee kau tahu saja kalau aku haus " ucap Naruto menerima teh itu dan langsung meminumnya tanpa tahu bahwa kakak'nya tengah menyeringai senang.

" Ne, Naru-kun bisa ikut ke kamar mandi sebentar " ucap Hinata sambil menarik Naruto, sementara Naruto yang baru saja menaruh tehnya terpaksa harus mengikuti Hinata.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar mandi Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan dia merasakan celana'nya sangat sempit ' Ugh.. Kenapa dengan diriku ' batin Naruto.

" Ne_ Naru-kun ada apa denganmu? " tanya Hinata dengan wajah di buat polos.

" Ak-Aku ti-tidak tahu Nee-san " balas Naruto dengan nada terbata-bata.

 **Bruk! Cup!**

Tanpa peringatan Naruto langsung mendorong Hinata kedalam kamar mandi hingga terbaring di lantai dan Naruto langsung mencium bibir Hinata, Hinata sempat terkejut atas tindakan Naruto namun setelah itu Hinata tersenyum senang, Hinata'pun menutup pintu kamar Mandinya dengan kakinya, setelah itu Hinata'pun melumat Bibir Naruto dengan liar, sementara Naruto juga membalas Ciuman itu dengan liar.

Ciuman itu'pun beralih ke arah leher Hinata sementara Hinata hanya bisa mendesah saat Naruto memberikan'nya Kiss Mark.

" N-Nee-s-san.. " gumam Naruto sambil menatap wajah Hinata.

 **Cup!**

Naruto'pun kembali mencium bibir Hinata dengan liar, sementara Hinata membalas Ciuman itu dengan mengalungkan lengan'nya pada leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Tangan Naruto'pun bergerak untuk melepaskan baju Hinata begitu juga Hinata melepaskan baju Naruto. Setelah itu mereka kembali berciuman seperti mereka tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu.

Lalu tangan Hinata bergerak ke arah celana Naruto dan membuka resleting celana Naruto dan memasukan salah satu tangan'nya kedalam celana Naruto.

" Fuuah~ Sshh~ N-Nee-sanhh " desis Naruto saat melepaskan ciuman'nya dan menikmati belaian Hinata.

Tidak mau kalah Naruto'pun mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Payudara Hinata dan mengulum Payudara Hinata, Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu'pun mendesah keras dan menarik tangan'nya dari celana Naruto dan meremas rambut Naruto gemas.

Tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam tangan kanan Naruto meremas Payudara Hinata lagi satu sementara tangan'nya lagi satu mengelus perut Hinata hingga menuju titik sensitif Hinata.

" Aah~ hi-hisaphh~ te-terushh~ Na-Naru " desah Hinata sambil menekan dan menjambak rambut Naruto meminta lebih, sementara Naruto hanya menurut dan menghisap payudara Hinata lebih keras hingga membuat puting Hinata mengeras, tangan Naruto yang meremas payudara Hinata'pun memelintir Putibg Hinata hingga membuat Tubuh Hinata mengejang.

Sementara tangan lagi satu telah masuk kedalam celana dalam Hinata dan menelusupkan dua jari kedalam Vagina Hinata dan mengocoknya pelan.

" Ahh~ le-lebihhh~ ce-cepat Nar-Naru~ " rancau Hinata tidak peduli sampai kedengaran oleh yang lain, yang terpenting Naruto menjadi miliknya.

Naruto'pun menurut dan mempercepat gerakan jarinya, bosan hanya payudara itu, Naruto'pun mengulum Payudara Hinata lagi satu, tubuh Hinata'pun menegang saat sesuatu dari perutnya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari Vagina'nya sementara Naruto bisa merasakan jarinya seperti terhisap kedalam sana.

" Ak-Akuhh~ ke-Keluarhh~ Na-NA-NARUUHHH~! " teriak Hinata sambil mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan memeluk leher Naruto erat.

Hinata'pun tegeletak lemas dengan nafas memburu, lalu mata sayunya melihat Naruto tengah melepaskan celana dan celana'nya, dia bisa melihat Penis Naruto yang berukuran besar, Hinata yang melihat itu merona.

Hinata'pun bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung memegang Penis Naruto dan menaik-turunkan'nya secara perlahan, Hinata bisa mendengar Naruto sedikit mendesah akibat perlakuan'nya dengan tidak sabar Hinata'pun mengulum Penis Naruto dan menghisapnya keras, Hinatapun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat demi merasakan cairan Naruto.

" N-Nee-san ak-aku ke-keluar! " ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepala Hinata lalu memasukan penisnya lebih dalam kedalam mulut Hinata.

 **Croot.. Croot..**

Naruto'pun menyemburkan cairnya'nya kedalam mulut Hinata sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum dalam hati dan menelan semua cairan Naruto.

" Puah~ Saatnya menu utama " ucap Hinata sambil mengelus penis Naruto yang masih tegang Naruto'pun kembali mendorong Hinata hingga terlentang dan siap memasukan penisnya kedalam Vagina Hinata namun Entah Naruto melawan atau sadar atas tindakan'nya, Naruto'pun ingin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata, namun Hinata menahan Naruto agar tidak pergi.

" Ne-Nee-san ku-kumohon maafkan aku.. Aku.. Aku benar-benar " ucap Naruto dengan nada bersalah.

" Sstt_ kau tidak bersalah Naru-kun " ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan jari lentiknya.

" Ta-Tapi aku hampir memperkosa Nee-san " ucap Naruto sambil menanggis diam.

" Tidak apa.. Nee-san rela jika kau yang mengambil kesucian Nee-san.. Karena Nee-san mencintaimu " ucap Hinata mengungkapkan isi hatinya, sementara Naruto terkejut atas perkataan Hinata.

" Ta-Tapi Nee-san kita adalah Kakak Beradik " ucap Naruto sementara Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

" Nee-san tidak peduli kau itu adik Nee-san atau bukan yang terpenting Nee-san mencintaimu.. Dan Nee-san tidak akan pernah mencintai siapapun selain dirimu.. Jadi kumohon bawa Nee-san bersamamu " bisik Hinata pada telinga Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu Menegang, dengan pelan Naruto'pun memasukkan penisnya kedalam Vagina Hinata, Hinata meringis saat merasakan sakit pada Vagina'nya sementara Naruto hanya melenguh saat menikmati pijatan Vagina Hinata.

Setelah itu Naruto menghentikan gerak'kan'nya saat merasakan suatu penghalang, Naruto'pun memandang mata Hinata dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata, setelah mendapatkan izin Naruto'pun menghentak'kan penisnya hingga merobek selaput dara Hinata dan membuat Hinata berteriak kesakitan.

Mata Hinata seketika melebar saat merasakan benda lunak menempel di bibirnya dan dia bisa melihat Naruto tengah mencium'nya. Hinata'pun membalas ciuman Naruto dan mengalungkan lengan'nya pada leher Naruto.

Hinata'pun mengerak'kan sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi tanda Naruto untuk bergerak, Naruto yang tahu maksud dari Hinata'pun mengerak'kan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Hinata'pun mendesah dalam ciuman'nya saat merasakan kenikmatan di Vagina'nya.

Naruto'pun melepaskan ciuman'nya dan menatap Hinata bersalah " Gomenne Nee-san " ucap Naruto lirih, sementara Hinata tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Naruto.

" Daijobu.. Aku lebih senang jika kesucianku di ambil olehmu " ucap Hinata sambil mengelus pipi Naruto. " Na-Naru~ pe-percepat gerakkanmuhh~ " desah Hinata sambil mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggul Naruto sementara lengan'nya pada leher Naruto.

Naruto'pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, Naruto melenguh menikmati setiap pijatan Vagina Hinata, sementara Hinata mendesah terus menikmati setiap genjotan Naruto " I-Iyah~ Mo-Motto~ Da-DaisukiHh~ Na-Naru~ " rancau Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya menikmati sodokan Naruto, Naruto'pun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

" Shh~ Ne-Nee-san " lenguh Naruto yang sepertinya sudah dikuasai nafsu

" Na-Naruuhh~ " rancau Hinata " Ahhh~! " pekik Hinata saat merasakan Naruto mengulum dada kirinya, tangan Hinata'pun meremas surai kuning itu gemas, gerakan pinggul Naruto'pun semakin cepat dan membuat tubuh Hinata terhentak-hentak.

" Ahhh~ iyahh~ te-terus Na-Naru~ le-lebihh~ dalam~ " rancau Hinata, setelah itu tubuh Hinata menegang saat merasakan dirinya akan klimaks lagi, " Na-Naru~ Ak-Aku.. I-ingin keluarhh~ "

" Shhh~ a-akkuhh juga Ne-Nee-sanhh~ "

" Ke-Keluarkanhh~ didalam "

" Ta-Tapi Nee-san bisa ha-hamil "

" Akhh~ akkuh~ tidak pedhuli~ ke-keluarhhkan~ didalamh~ "

" Nee-san~!/ Naruuuuhh~! " teriak mereka berdua mencapai puncak.

 **Croot.. Croot.. Croot**

Naruto'pun menembak'kan Spermanya di dalam rahim Hinata sementara Hinata mengeluarkan cairan cintanya bahkan ada sedikit yang keluar dari celah Vagina'nya. Bisa Hinata rasakan perutnya sedikit mengembung dari sebelum'nya.

Tanpa di duga Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata hingga membelakangi Naruto dan melakukan Doggy Style, sementara Hinata hanya terkejut atas tindakan Naruto.

" Nee-sanh~ aku mau melakukan'nya lagih~ " ucap Naruto sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, sementara Hinata tersenyum dalam hati dan hanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

" Ahhh~ Ohhh~ Na-Naruhh~ le-lebihh~ ce-cepat " rancau Hinata sementara Naruto hanya menurut karena dirinya sudah dikuasai nafsu, Naruto'pun membungkuk'kan badan'nya dan meremas dada Hinata " Ahhh~ i-iyahh~ re-remas lagihh~ Ohhh~ Ahhhh~ " desah Hinata semakin menjadi.

Naruto'pun menegak'kan badan'nya dan menarik tubuh Hinata juga untuk berdiri. Hinata'pun mengalungkan lengan'nya pada leher Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto saat Wajah Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

 **Plak! Plak! Plak!**

Gerakan Naruto'pun semakin cepat hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak akibat permainan basah mereka.

" Ummmpphh sluurppp Hmmpph " keduanya mendesah dalam ciuman mereka, gerakan pinggul Naruto'pun semakin cepat hingga membuat tubuh Hinata terhentak ke atas sedikit.

" Puahh~ Oohh~ Iyahhh~ Naruhh~ Ak-Aku akan keluar lagihh~! " teriak Hinata saat merasakan akan keluar lagi.

" Ak-Aku juga Nee-sanhh~ " balas Naruto juga ingin keluar, tangan Naruto'pun semakin gemas meremas Payudara Hinata, begitu juga Hinata gemas meremas rambut Naruto.

" Aaaahhh~!/Aaahhkkkkh~! " pekik keduanya mencapai puncak.

 **Croot.. Croot.. Crooott..**

Naruto dan Hinata'pun mengeluarkan Sperma dan cairan cinta mereka bahkan payudara Hinata yang besar itu juga mengeluarkan air susunya saat Naruto meremas agak keras payudara Hinata.

" Hah.. Hah.. Na-Naru " panggil Hinata dengan nafas memburu.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hm? " gumam Naruto sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Hinata yang masih mengalungkan lengan'nya pada lehernya.

" Ki-Kita lakukan lagi ya? "

" Baiklah Hah.. Kebetulan aku belum puas... "

.

.

.

.

" Ahhh~ Iyaahhh~ Te-Terus Na-Naruu~ le-lebih dalam~ Ohhh~ Iyaahh~ Daisuki~ Daisuki~ Naruuu~ Ohhh Ahhhh~ "

Mereka'pun terus melakukan percintaan mereka hingga jam 4 Sore dikamar mandi dan Naruto telah Keluar sebanyak 8 Kali sementara Hinata 9 kali, mereka belum puas melakukan hubungan suami-istri seperti ingin terus melakukan'nya.

Sekarang Hinata tengah melakukan Hubungan Suami-Istri dengan Naruto dengan Posisi Hinata digendong di depan dengan Naruto yang mengendongnya dan memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat hingga membuat tubuhnya terhentak ke atas, lengan Hinata dikalungkan pada leher Naruto, sementara kaki Hinata di kalungka di pinggul Naruto agar Naruto terus memberikan'nya kenikmatan.

" Ummmpphh Hmmpph Puah " desah mereka saat melepaskan ciuman panas mereka " Nar-Naruu~ Ak-Aku ingin keluar lagi~ " ucap Hinata dengan mata sayu dan wajah memerah.

" Ak-Aku juga Nee-san~ " ujar Naruto juga mencapai batasnya.

" Nee-sannnn~!/ Naruuuu~! " pekik mereka berdua mencapai klimaks kembali.

 **Croot.. Croot.. Croott..**

Penis Naruto'pun kembali menyemburkan Spermanya kedalam rahim Hinata sementara Hinata melumuri penis Naruto dengan cairan cintanya, bahkan Sperma dan Cairan cinta Hinata meluber keluar melalui celah Vagina Hinata dikkarenakan rahim Hinata sudah terisi penuh.

" Hah.. Hah.. Na-Naru.. Sekali lagi ya " ucap Hinata sambil mengecup pipi Naruto lama, sementara Naruto mengangguk karena dirinya juga belum puas, Naruto'pun membawa Hinata kedalam bak mandi dan membaringkan tubuh Hinata hingga terlentang, setelah itu Naruto'pun kembali mengerak'kan pinggulnya sambil melumat payudara Hinata meminum Air Susu Hinata, sementara Hinata hanya mendesah nikmat menikmati genjotan Naruto, dirinya benar-benar menyukai sentuhan Naruto.

Gerakan pinggul Naruto'pun semakin cepat sementara Hinata mempererat pelukan'nya pada leher Naruto dan pinggul Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto dan Hinata'pun kembali mengeluarkan cairan sisa mereka didalam. Setelah itu Naruto'pun Ambruk di atas tubuh Hinata yang bersadar pada pembatas Bak Mandi.

" Hah.. Hah.. Itu tadi.. Hah.. Nikmat sekali " gumam Naruto dengan nafas memburu sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

Setelah itu Hinata'pun mengisi bak mandi mereka dengan air hangat untuk menghilangkan penat mereka dan tidur bersama di bak mandi dikarenakan permainan mereka yang lebih dari 3 jam.

Sementara itu di luar kamar mandi terlihat 8 Sosok perempuan berbeda surai yang menyaksikan permainan itu dari awal. Dan terlihat dibawah mereka terdapat genangan cairan cinta yang mereka keluarkan dari tadi akibat adegan hot tadi.

" Mou~ Hinata-chan mengambil start duluan " ucap Rias ngambek.

" Ini semua karena Hitagi-nee " ucap Asuna juga ngambek.

" Eh? Kok aku? " ucap Hitagi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Itu karena kamu tadi mengajak kami ke kamarmu dan meninggalkan Mereka berdua " ucap Rias sementara Hitagi hanya cengengesan.

" Sudahlah tidak perlu kalian ribut-ribut begitu walaupun Hinata-chan duluan aku akan merebut Naruto-kun terlebih dahulu " ucao Sona dengan wajah memerah, semua yang mendengar itu langsung mendelik kepada Sona.

" Hei! Aku yang akan merebut Naruto-kun duluan " Miyuki mendelik kepada Sona.

" Hmmph Enak saja aku yang akan duluan mengambil Naru-tan " ucap Serafall tidak mau kalah.

" Ara-Ara jika kalian berpikir bisa merebut Naru-kun, kalian harus melawan'ku dulu " ucap Akeno

" Tapi.. Lebih baik kita buktikan siapa yang akan dipilih Naruto-kun " ucap Yumi memberi pendapat, dari semua kakak Naruto, hanya Hinata, Asuna, Miyuki dan Yumi yang memiliki sifat baik dan lembut. Seketika semua saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk.

" Baiklah kita buktikan siapa yang akan dicintai Naru-kun " ucap Rias setuju begitu juga yang lain, dan terlihat sebuah percikan petir akibat adu tatapan mereka dan mereka akan membuktikan siapa yang akan di pilih Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali dengan cerita baru berbasis Lemon!**

 **Bagaimana Lemon'nya? Hot'kah? Jelek'kah?**

 **Hahaha Gomen sudah lama tidak tulis lemon jadinya ya campur adul. Baiklah disini adalah kehidupan Naruto yang di cintai oleh Kesembilan Kakak angkatnya, dan disini Minato dan Kushina adalah orang yang peduli kepada orang yang menderita, kesusahan dan bagaimana begitu ( Susah menemukan kata yang tepat ).**

 **Dan contohnya adalah adalah menjadikan Rias, Akeno, Hinata, Yumi, Miyuki, Asuna, Sona, Serafall dan Hitagi sebagai Kakak Angkat Naruto, dan sejak Naruto mendapatkan Ciuman Dari Hinata saat umur 12 tahun membuat semua cemburu karena mereka sudah menaruh hati pada Naruto waktu itu dan Hinata adalah orang pertama yang menaruh hati kepada Naruto pada saat umur Naruto 10 tahun.**

 **Yosh! Sekarang adalah penentuan untuk Lemon berikutnya, siapa yang kalian pilih dari kesembilan Kakak Naruto yang akan menjadi lemon berikutnya?**

 **Baiklah kalau begitu Saya Dedek Undur diri Jaa Ne~**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Bagaimana kisah hidup Naruto saat memiliki Kakak-Kakak yang mencintainya dan berusaha membuat menjadi milik mereka bersama dan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto

My Love Sister

Pair : Naruto X Harem

Genre : Romance, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, alur berantakan, Lime, Lemon

" Halo " Berbicara

' Halo ' batin

Note : Yo! Kembali Update!

Hmm.. Baiklah sesuai dengan Vote, saya telah menentukan bahwa sekarang adalah Rias! Tapi juga akan ada sedikit adegan dari Naruhina, jadi selamat menikmati dan selamat menghabiskan tisu kalian :v

.

Chapter 2 : Making Love with Two Sister.

.

Sabtu, 24 Agustus 2015

05.00 AM

Kediaman Naruto

.

" Egghh " lenguh Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, dan seketika dirinya melebarkan matanya saat melihat kakaknya, Hinata tengah tidur di atas tubuhnya dan mengingat kejadian kemarin.

' Ghaaaaa! Kuso! Brengsek! Kenapa! Kenapa aku memperkosa Nee-chan! ' teriak Naruto dalam hati merasa bersalah.

" Ehggg " lenguh Hinata membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan tubuh Naruto bergerak, Hinata'pun bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas tubuh Naruto dan membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh polos mereka, Naruto yang melihat Hinata telanjangpun memerah.

" O-Ohayo Nee-chan " sapa Naruto gugup

" Ohayo Naru-kun " balas Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

Cup~

Hinata'pun mencium Naruto dengan nafsu sementara Naruto mencoba melepaskan ciuman Nee-channya tapi tangannya di tahan oleh tangan Hinata, entah kenapa tenaga Hinata lebih kuat darinya.

' Ku-Kuso! Ke-kenapa dengan tubuhku ' umpat Naruto.

" Fuaah~ Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Ada apa Naru-kun " tanya Hinata setelah melepas ciumannya dan menyatukan keningnya.

" Nee-chan.. Gomen.. " Hinata yang mendengar itu'pun menaikkan alisnya, Hinata yang merasa posisi mereka kurang baguspun mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto jadi sekarang posisinya Hinata yang duduk di pangkuannya.

" Hountoni Gomenasai.. Hiks.. Gomenasai " ucap Naruto menangis sesegukkan, Hinata yang melihat Naruto menangis pun bingung.

" Kenapa Naru-kun? " tanya Hinata sambil menghapus air mata Naruto.

" Ak-Aku.. Aku telah memperkosa Nee-chan.. Aku.. Aku benar-benar adik yang brengsek! " Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto ternengun, jadi masalah kemarin.

" Aku.. Aku benar-benar orang brehmmp " ucapan Naruto terhenti karena Hinata kembali menciumnya tidak ada lumatan hanya menghentikan ucapan Naruto

" Kamu tidak seperti itu Naru-kun, kau tidak seperti itu, Nee-chan yang melakukannya, Nee-chan melakukannya karena Nee-chan mencintaimu.. Nee-chan mencintaimu sejak kau berumur 10 tahun, karena itu Nee-chan mengambil Ciuman pertamamu.. Nee-chan rela melakukan apapun yang terpenting kau menjadi milik Nee-chan, bahkan Nee-chan rela jika kau mengambil kesucian Nee-chan.. Karena Nee-chan sangat mencintaimu.. Tidak peduli kau adik atau kakak, Adik angkat atau Kakak Angkat, Nee-chan sangat mencintaimu " jelas Hinata panjang lebar mengungkapkan isi hatinya, sementara Naruto ternengun mendengar perkataan Hinata.

" Ne-Nee-chan.. Se-sebenarnya.. Aku juga mencintai Nee-chan.. Tapi.. Akibat hubungan kita.. Aku memendam perasaanku.. Aku.. Aku tidak membuat hubungan kita hancur.. Jadi aku memilih memendam perasaanku terhadap Nee-chan.. Karena aku.. Juga sebenarnya mencintai Nee-chan " ucap Naruto juga mengeluarkan isi hatinya, Hinata yang mendengar itu meneteskan air matanya, bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

Cup!

Lagi-lagi Hinata mencium Naruto lembut, tapi sekarang Naruto membalas ciuman Hinata, merekapun saling melumat dan menukar saliva mereka, setelah beberapa menit mereka'pun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, terlihat wajah mereka memerah karena nafsu.

" Aku mencintaimu Nee-chan "

" Aku juga mencintaimu Naru-kun "

Setelah itu Hinata'pun mengerakkan bokongnya perlahan karena posisi mereka yang masih menyatu dari awal. Hinata'pun memejamkan matanya karena merasakan kenikmatan kembali begitu juga Naruto yang memejamkan matanya merasakan pijatan dari Vagina Hinata.

" Ahh~ Naru-kun~ penismu memang perkasa~ " rancau Hinata sambil mempercepat gerakannya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto.

" Ughh Vagina Nee-chan juga sempit~ " lenguh Naruto, Naruto'pun mengarahkan lengangnya ke dada Hinata dan meremas dada Hinata lembut.

" Ahhh~ iyaahh~ terus~ remas lagihh~ " rancau Hinata.

Slurpp~

Setelah meremas dada Hinata, Naruto'pun menghisap dada Hinata dengan lembut, sementara Hinata yang merasakan sensasi lembut semakin mendesah. Merasa bosan, Naruto'pun memeluk tubuh Hinata dan menidurkan tubuh Hinata hingga terlentang, sekarang Naruto yang bergerak dan membuat Hinata meremas rambut Naruto semakin erat.

" Oohh~ ohh~ Naru-kun~ lebih cepat~ " rancau Hinata sambil memeluk erat leher Naruto saat tubuhnya terhentak-hentak akibat gerakan Naruto yang semakin cepat.

" Nee-san... Ak-Aku i-ingin ke-keluar~ "

" Ke-Keluarkan didalam~ "

" Nee-san~!/Naruu~ "

Croot.. Croot.. Croot

Naruto'pun menyemburkan benihnya menuju rahim Hinata, sementara Hinata mengeluarkan Cairan Cintanya. Tubuh Naruto'pun ambruk di atas Hinata dan saling berpelukan menikmati desir-desiran nikmat mereka.

" Aku Mencintaimu Naru-kun "

" Aku Juga mencintaimu Nee-Chan "

' Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku juga mencintai mereka ' batin Naruto.

Sementara di luar kamar Naruto terlihat perempuan berambut merah bermata Green Blue tengah mengintip di celah pintu dari awal.

" Jadi.. Hinata-nee mencintai Naruto-kun " gumam Perempuan berambut merah dialah Rias Uzumaki " Dan Naruto-kun juga mencintai Hinata-nee " gumam Rias

' Khuhu tidak akanku biarkan karena Aku juga akan memiliki Naruto-kun ' batin Rias.

Skip Time

10.30 AM

Atap Sekolah.

.

Sekarang terlihat di atap sekolah, Naruto tengah berbaring dan melihat indahnya langit, dirinya sekarang tengah berpikir harus berbuat apa, dia mencintai Kakak pertamanya, sementara di sisi hati dia juga mencintai Kakak-kakak yang lain, dia bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

" Naruto-kun sedang apa kau disini? " Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara yang di kenalnya'pun menoleh dan dia bisa melihat kakak kedua dan kakak keenamnya datang mendekatinya, dialah Rias, bicara soal mereka berdua. Dia atau lebih tepatnya Kesembilan kakak Naruto bekerja di sekolah Naruto, namun kadang-kadang mereka juga pernah mengajar di kelas Naruto ( # widih di bantu sama kakak-kakaknya tuh ).

" Ah! Rias-sensei " pekik Naruto sambil bangun dari berbaringnya

" Tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja aku seperti biasa " ujar Rias sambil duduk di samping Naruto

" Tapi.. Ini sekolah Rias-nee, jadi aku harus memanggil kalian Sensei " jawab Naruto tegas.

" Bisakah kau lupakan status kami sebagai guru sementara saja? " pinta Rias sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

" Aku.. Aku tidak bisa " jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

" Ne, Naruto-kun ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu " ucap Rias dengan rona di pipinya.

" Apa Rias-nee? "

" Ak-Aku.. Mencintaimu " bisik Rias membuat tubuh Naruto menegang saat mendengar perkataan Rias.

" Ri-Rias-nee " gagap Naruto.

" Na-Naruto-kun.. Apa kau juga mencintaiku juga? " tanya Rias dengan wajah sedikit lirih.

" Ak-Aku.. "

" ... "

" Ak-Aku.. Minta maaf Nee-chan "

" ! "

" Ak-Aku sebenarnya sudah mencintai seseorang " lanjut Naruto sambil menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah kakaknya. Terjadilah keheningan selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang mau berbicara sama sekali.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba Rias berdiri sambil menarik Naruto untuk berdiri, sementara Naruto hanya menurut dan mengikuti Rias yang membawanya ke salah satu kelas yang tak terpakai dan jarang ada yang memasuki kelas itu, setelah itu Rias'pun menutup pintu kelas itu dan menyudutkan Naruto ke arah pintu kelas dan memegang kerah Naruto.

Cup!

Seketika mata Naruto melebar saat melihat Rias mencium bibirnya, dia bisa merasakan Rias yang melumat mulutnya liar, Naruto mencoba mendorong Rias namun dirinya tidak berani menyakiti kakaknya.

Lama kelamaan Pertahanan Naruto'pun sedikit demi sedikit mengurang dan membuat Naruto membalas ciuman itu namun lembut, Rias yang merasakan Naruto membalas Ciumannya mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

" Fuuuaahh~ " desah panjang'pun terlepas dari kedua bibir yang di jembatani oleh saliva mereka, terlihat wajah Naruto sudah memerah begitu juga Rias dengan pandangan yang sayu di arahkan ke Naruto.

" Ne-Nee-chan ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini? " tanya Naruto tersengal-sengal.

" Itu Karena Nee-chan tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto-kun.. Nee-chan tahu kau mencintai Hinata-chan tapi bawalah Nee-chan bersamamu " pinta Rias lirih dan hampir menitikkan air mata.

Sementara Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya karena nee-channya mengetahui bahwa dirinya mencintai Hinata dan juga dia terkejut bahwa Rias sudah pernah melihatnya melakukan hal intim.. Dan membawanya bersama?

" Ne-Nee-chan " gumam Naruto, Naruto'pun memeluk tubuh Rias dengan erat, sementara Rias sedikit terkejut saat Naruto memeluknya namun dengan cepat dirinya membalas pelukan Naruto.

" Ne, Nee-chan? " bisik Naruto

" Nani? "

" a-apa kau tidak masalah menjadi yang kedua? "

Seketika Rias tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Naruto namun semua itu tidak tertahan lama karena Rias tersenyum bahagia.

" Nee-chan tidak masalah dengan itu " jawab Rias yakin, setelah mendengar itu Naruto'pun mencium dan melumat leher putih Rias hingga menimbulkan bercak merah, sementara Rias hanya bisa mendesah saat Naruto memberinya kiss mark menandakan bahwa dirinya milik Naruto seorang.

" Ahh~ Na-Naruto-kun~ "

" Aku mencintaimu Nee-chan " bisik Naruto sambil meremas dada Rias lembut.

" Ohh~ Ne-Nee-chan juga mencintaimu Na-Naruto-kun " balas Rias sambil mendesah menikmati remasan Naruto

Setelah memberikan kiss mark, Tangan Naruto'pun mulai membuka maju guru Rias dan memperlihatkan payudaranya yang tertutup bra putih, lalu Naruto membuka bra itu dan memperlihatkan puting pink yang menggoda untuk dilahap.

" Punya Nee-chan sepertinya besar juga " goda Naruto sambil memainkan payudara Rias dan sesekali memainkan puting payudaranya.

" Ahhhk~.. Na-Naruhhh.. To-kyuuh~ hi-hisap~ "'desah Rias sambil menekan kepala Naruto untuk melumat payudaranya

" hmmpp " gumam Naruto sambil melumat payudara Rias dan menghisap keras puting Rias hingga membuat puting itu menegang karena terangsang.

Kreeet~

Terdengar suara resleting celana yang terbuka karena tangan jahil Rias yang sudah masuk ke dalam celana Naruto dan meremas gundukan Naruto.

" Ahhh! Ne-Nee-chan " pekik Naruto melepaskan lumatannya.

" fufufu rupanya, adik kita sudah tegang " goda Rias.

" Ne-Nee-chan " gumam Naruto yang sudah di kuasai nafsu. Tak mau kalah Naruto'pun menaikkan rok guru Rias hingga memperlihatkan Celana dalam rias berwarna putih, Naruto'pun menurunkan celana dalam itu dan memasukkan jarinya kedalam Vagina Rias

" Ahhh~ lebih cepat Na-Naruto-kun~ " desah Rias saat jari Naruto menggaruk dalam Vaginanya membuatnya merasa ketagihan.

Gerakan jari Naruto'pun semakin cepat hingga membuat hampir berteriak nikmat kalau saja Naruto tidak menutup mulut Rias dengan menciumnya.

" Hhmmp.. Hmmm~ " desah tertahan Rias, tangan Rias'pun juga tidak mau kalah, Rias'pun mengeluarkan penis Naruto dan menaik turunkan tangannya membuat Naruto medesis dalam ciumannya.

" Ahhh~ Na-Naru~.. Ne-Nee-chan.. Akan ke-keluar~ " ucap Rias dengan nafas memburu.

" AAHHHHH~! " Desah panjang Rias'pun terlepas setelah menikmati Klimaksnya dan membuat jari Naruto terlumuri cairan cinta Rias.

" Hah.. Hah.. Itu tadi nikmat sekali " gumam Rias dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Hmmmp.. Manis sekali " goda Naruto setelah menikmati cairan cinta Rias.

" kalau begitu sekarang aku yang akan menikmati cairanmu Naruto-kun " ujar Rias sambil berjongkok di depan penis Naruto

Naruto hanya meringis saat merasakan tangan Rias yang sedang memanjakan batang kejantanannya kemudian dia merasakan sebuah benda yang sangat hangat dan berlendir mengelilingi penisnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Rias sedang mengulum penisnya dengan penuh nikmat.

Rias mengulum kejantanan Naruto seperti sebuah lolipop yang siap dia habiskan, penis besar itu cukup di mulut mungilnya. Menyedot penis Naruto dengan sangat keras seakan ingin menguras semua yang akan keluar darisana, dia tak memperdulikan apapun yang terpenting sekarang Naruto menjadi miliknya sekarang.

Rias bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dibatang kejantanan milik Naruto, dia yakin Naruto akan segera mencapai klimaksnya. Dia semakin menghisap penis itu dengan keras dan siap untuk menerima semua cairan milik Naruto yang akan keluar itu.

Naruto tak bisa membendung rasa nikmatnya, dia ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari penisnya. Dia yakin ini akan banyak karena baru pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal seperti ini " Ne-Nee-chan... aku ingin keluar" katanya memperingati Rias yang sedang mengulum kejantanannya.

Rias hanya tersenyum dan beberapa saat kemudian cairan hangat, lengket dan lumayan banyak menyembur kedalam mulutnya, dia sempat tersedak sebentar tapi dia kembali melajutkan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Setiap mulutnya penuh dia menelan cairan yang rasanya begitu hambar.

Rias melepaskan kulumannya, terlihat pipinya sedikit mengembung karena cairan milik Naruto yang ada dimulutnya. Dengan sekali tegukan Rias meminum semua cairan itu "Terima kasih atas minumannya, Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil tersenyum lembut

" Ne-Nee-chan " gumam Naruto menarik Rias untuk berdiri dan mengangkat satu kaki Rias dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Vagina Rias.

" Aaahh~ " desah Rias saat penis itu memasuki Vaginanya.

" U-uggh sempit sekali " gumam Naruto berusaha mendorong penisnya masuk lebih dalam.

" Ahkk! Sakit " seru Rias.

" Tahanlah Nee-chan " bisik Naruto

" Akkkkkkh! " pekik Rias saat Naruto berhasil memasuki dirinya sepenuhnya.

" Gomenne Nee-chan " gumam Naruto merasa bersalah.

" Daijobu, tapi jangan bergerak dulu " balas Rias sambil memeluk leher Naruto erat.

Mereka'pun terdiam beberapa menit, setelah itu Rias menandakan dengan mengerakkan pinggulnya membuat Naruto bergerak menusuk-nusuk Rias.

" Ahhh~ ohhhh~ Naruto-kun~ Iyaaahh~ " desah Rias sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menikmati setiap gerakan Naruto.

" Shhh~ Nee-chan " desis Naruto menikmati setiap jepitan Vagina Rias.

Cup!

Naruto dan Rias'pun saling berciuman dengan liar menambah sensasi bagi mereka dalam bercinta, tangan Rias'pun berpindah ke arah rambut Naruto dan meremas rambut Naruto menyalurkan kenikmatannya, sementara tangan Naruto yang dari tadi terdiam mulai bergerak meremas dada Rias yang bergoyang dengan liar.

" Aahh~ Ohhh~ yaahh~ teruus~.. Le-lebihh~ cepaat~ " rancau Rias menggila.

" Hmm.. Ne-Nee-chan.. Aku mau keluar " gumam Naruto sambil melumat puting Rias.

" Yaah~ keluarkan~ didaalaaam~ oohhh~ "

" Narruuu~!/Neeee-chaan~! " terial mereka bersamaan.

Croot.. Croot.. Croot..

Naruto'pun menembakkan benihnya sebanyak tiga kali dan Rias menyemburkan cairan cintanya hingga terlalu banyak dan membuat genangan di bawah mereka.

" Hah.. Hah.. Aku mencintaimu.. Hah.. Naruto-kun " ucap Rias dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" Aku.. Juga mencintaimu.. Nee-chan.. " ucap Naruto juga tersengal-sengal.

Cup!

Mereka'pun berciuman dengan lembut tidak seperti tadi. Namun tanpa mereka sadari dari balik pintu terlihat seorang wanita berambut indigo yang juga dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena klimaksnya sendiri akibat menonton adegan percintaan NaruRias.

" Souka.. Rias-chan juga mencintai Naru-ku ya " gumam wanita itu " sepertinya yang lain juga begitu " gumamnya lagi " Fufufu.. Sepertinya akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik " gumam Wanita itu tersenyum misterius

.

.

TBC

.

Note : Yo! Yo! Bagaimana ceritanya? Maaf hanya bisa buat segini untuk sementara karena saya harus fokus ke ulangan umum nanti.

Rencananya ingin buat lemon antara Rias dan Sona tapi entah kenapa otak saya kekurangan ide untuk Threesome.

Baiklah pembahasan sedikit dari cerita ini, akhirnya terungkap bahwa kesembilan Kakak-kakak Naruto rupanya mencintainya begitu juga dengan Naruto. Lalu bagaimana perjuangan mereka demi cinta mereka.

Tunggu saja kelanjutannya di cerita baru berjudul ( sebenarnya di ganti ). Making love with Sister, Jaa Na~.

.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Bagaimana kisah hidup Naruto saat memiliki Kakak-Kakak yang mencintainya dan berusaha membuat menjadi milik mereka bersama dan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto

Forbidden Love

Pair : Naruto X Harem

Genre : Romance, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, alur berantakan, Lime, Lemon

" Halo " Berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update!**

 **Yosh! Untuk saat ini yang akan bermain adalah Serafall dan Sona, kakak beradik. Ya maklum sudah lama, mungkin jika jelek silahkan di flame.**

 **Yosh! Les't Go!**

.

 **Chapter 3 :** **Sex with Duo Sister**

.

 **Minggu, 26 Agustus 2015**

 **10.00 AM**

 **Taman**

.

Saat ini, Naruto tengah berada di taman, dirinya tengah menenangkan dirinya, dirinya tengah memikirkan perasaannya terhadap ke sembilan kakaknya. Menurutnya dirinya Egois mencintai ke sembilan kakaknya sekaligus.

Tapi perasaannya merasa tidak mau kehilangan ke sembilan kakaknya, dirinya selalu ingin bersama Kakak-kakaknya, namun haruskah seperti ini, dia sudah menyetubuhi dua kakaknya, selanjutnya apa lagi? ( tahukah kau Naruto sebentar lagi jawabanmu itu terjawab ).

" Hhhhh~ " menghela nafas sebentar untuk menenangkan hatinya, lalu di lihat jam tangannya menandakan pukul 10 pagi, saat ini hari minggu, biasanya Hinata, Rias, Asuna dan yang lain kecuali dua kakaknya lagi yaitu Serafall dan Sona, biasanya mereka pergi berbelanja untuk kebutuhan mereka, sementara kedua kakaknya ini menjaga rumah dan dirinya.

" Lebih baik aku pulang saja " gumam Naruto bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju rumah dengan malas.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

 **House Family Namikaze**

.

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai di rumahnya, dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan berkata " Tadaima " ucap Naruto.

" Okaerinasai Naruto-tan! " balas Serafall dari dapur dan berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto erat dengan membenamkan Naruto di dadanya.

" Uggh! Sera-nee... Sesak " gumam Naruto susah payah.

" Mou~ Nee-san, jangan perlakukan Naruto-kun begitu nanti dia kehabisan nafas " ujar Sona sambil menarik Serafall untuk melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

" Fuahh~ hah... Hah.. Hampir saja aku mati " gumam Naruto sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

" Mou~ Sona-tan, akukan kangen dengan Naru-tan, kenapa kau pisahkan aku dengan dia " rengek Serafall sambil meronta-ronta.

" Hah~ arigato Sona-nee, kalau begitu aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu, aku belum mandi sejak olahraga pagi tadi " ucap Naruto pada kakaknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

" E-Eh? Ma-Matte! Na-Naru-tan! " pekik Serafall berusaha mengejar Naruto namun di tahan Sona.

.

.

 **Di kamar Mandi**

.

 **Sraaaaash~**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, saat ini dirinya tengah mandi dengan di siram oleh Air Shoewer, dirinya tengah menikmati sejuknya air hingga tidak sadar bahwa ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

" Hah~ apa yang harus aku lakukan, di sisi lain aku merasa bersalah karena mencintai kakak-kakakku, di sisi lain aku tidak berani mereka meninggalkanku, dan di sisi lain lagi aku merasa bersalah karena menyetubuhi mereka. Hah~ apa aku egois " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dirinya bisa merasakan dua benda kenyal tengah menempel di punggungnya dan bisa di tebak bahwa dia adalah perempuan.

" Kau tidak salah kok Naru-tan " balas Perempuan itu.

" S-S-Se-Sera-nee! " pekik Naruto sambil tergagap.

" Um, kau tidak salah kok mencintai kami... Karena kami juga mencintaimu " lanjut Serafall membalik tubuh Naruto dan menarik leher Naruto.

 **Cup~**

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat Serafall mencium bibirnya, dirinya mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu namun Serafall semakin memperdalam ciumannya jika dia melakukan itu, saat ini dirinya di apit ke dinding membuatnya mempermudah mendalami ciuman itu.

Serafall menggigit bibir bawah Naruto membuat sang pemilik membuka mulutnya dan hal itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Serafall untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa.

Lama-kelamaan Naruto'pun menyerah dan membalas ciuman Serafall, merasa berhasil, Serafall'pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Tangan Naruto yang tadinya di bahu Serafall'pun berpindah ke pinggang Serafall dan menariknya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka, salah satu tangan Naruto'pun berpindah ke payudara Serafall yang bisa di bilang besar untuk perempuan seukurannya, diremasnya payudara itu membuat Serafall mengerang dalam ciumannya.

Karena kebutuhan Oksigen mereka'pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan wajah memerah dan terlihat Saliva menjembatani kedua bibir itu.

" Nee-chan, bersiaplah mendesah karena kau sudah membangunkan rubah ini " bisik Naruto di telinga Serafall sambil meremas dada Serafall dan pantat Serafall.

" A-Ahh~ l-lakukanlah~ Na-Naru-khun~ " balas Serafall sambil mendesah akibat perlakuan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menjilati leher Serafall bermaksud memberi tanda bahwa Serafall hanya miliknya sambil meremas Dada dan bokong Serafall. Sementara Serafall hanya mendesah sambil mengelus dada Naruto yang sixpack itu.

Walaupun telah di basahi oleh Air yang dingin, itu tidak berpengaruh melainkan membuat panas tubuh mereka karena permainan mereka.

Setelah memberi kissmark, mulut Naruto berpindah ke payudara kiri Sera dan menghisap payudara itu dengan lembut.

" Aaahhh! I-iya.. Hi-Hisap terus, Ahh~ Na-Naru-khuunn~ " pekik Serafall saat putingnya di hisap oleh Naruto dan itu sungguh nikmat, tangannya bergerak ke arah rambut Naruto dan meremasnya untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Sementara Naruto melebarkan sedikit matanya saat dirinya merasakan meminum sesuatu dan rupanya itu adalah susu yang keluar dari puting Serafall, karena rasanya nikmat, Naruto'pun menghisap puting Serafall dengan sedikit keras untuk mengeluarkan ASI dari Serafall.

" Ahhh~ Yahh~ H-Hisap lebih keras laghiii~ Na-Naru-khuunnn~ " desah Serafall saat Naruto semakin keras menghisap putingnya.

Tangan Kiri Naruto yang dari tadi memeluk pinggang Sera pindah ke Vagina Sera dan mengelus Vagina itu dengan lembut.

" Ahhh~ Ah! Na-Naru-kun " desah Serafall saat Jari-Jari Naruto mengocok Vaginanya dengan cepat.

" Mendesahlah Nee-chan " bisik Naruto di telinga Serafall.

" Ahh! Ahhh! A-Ak-Akhu A-Ahkan keluar~ " ucap Serafall memberitahu sambil mendesah " AHHHHH~ "

Akhinya Serafall'pun mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan cairannya dan membasahi Jari Naruto. Naruto'pun menjilati cairan itu dan menggumam " Manis "

Setelah itu tangan Serafall bergerak menuju penis Naruto dan mengelus penis itu dengan lembut.

" Ahh~ Ne-Nee-chan " desis Naruto sambil mendesah saat Serafall mengocok penisnya dengan sedikit keras.

" Saatnya aku yang memuaskanmu, Naru-kun " ujar Sera mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis Naruto dan menjilat penis itu.

Perlahan Sera memasukkan penis itu kemulutnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya, sementara Naruto hanya bisa mendesah dan memegang kepala Sera untuk mempercepat kulumannya.

" Ne-Nee-chan, Ak-Akuu~ Keluar! " pekik Naruto menekan kepala Sera hingga penis itu masuk ke dalam dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Serafall.

 **Sreeeet_**

Setelah itu terdengar suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto menoleh dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat siap di sana dan di sana terlihatlah Sona yang menatap mereka dengan raut yang susah di jelaskan, namun saat ini Sona hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya.

" S-Sona-nee " gagap Naruto.

" Mou~ kau mengganggu saja Sona-tan " ujar Serafall setelah menelan semua sperma Naruto.

" Huh! Nee-san curang tidak mengajakku, kita'kan bisa melakukannya bersama " dengus Sona melepas handuknya dan memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

" So-Sona-nee... Masaka? " gumam Naruto tidak percaya.

" Um, aku juga ingin melakukannya " balas Sona berjongkok di Depan penis Naruto dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Serafall, sementara Serafall mencium bibir Naruto dengan ganas.

Sementara Naruto dirinya tidak tahu harus apa yang di lakukannya karena dirinya telah di cegah oleh dua perempuan kakak beradik di hadapannya, apalagi hisapan Sona membuatnya tidak tahan untuk ejakulasi.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto'pun mengeluarkan Spermanya sangat banyak di mulut Sona sementara desahannya tertahan mulut Sera yang menciumnya, setelah itu kakak beradik itu'pun berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan memeluk leher Naruto bersama.

" Naru-kun~ Puaskan Aku/Naruto-kun~ Puaskan Aku " ujar Serafall dan Sona bersamaan membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, dirinya bingung harus apa.

Namun tanpa di duga Sona memegang penisnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam Vaginanya, Naruto dan Sera terkejut atas hal itu.

" Mou~ Sona-tan curang " rengek Sera dengan bibir cemberut

" Ahhh~ Biarin, Ne-Nee-san juga curang thidak mhengajhakkhuu " balas Sona sambil mendesah saat Penis Naruto perlahan masuk ke dalam Vaniginnya, setelah masuk, Naruto merasakan sebuah penghalang di dalam Vagina, dengan sekali sentak Selaput dara itu'pun robek membuat Sona memekik ke sakitan, Sera yang melihat adiknya ke sakitan langsung mencium adiknya untuk menenangkan adiknya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Naruto'pun mulai bergerak dengan tempo sedang membuat Sona mendesah di mulut Sera, Sera yang terangsang mengerakkan tangannya ke payudara adiknya yang kalah ukuran dengannya dan meremasnya membuat desahan-desahan erotis terdengar di kamar mandi yang panas itu, air Shoewer masih senantiasa membasahi tubuh mereka namun hal itu sia-sia karena air yang sejuk tidak bisa mendinginkan badan mereka yang panas.

" Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Lebhiih Chephat~ Ohh~ Penismu sungguh nikmat Naruto-kun~ " desah Sona sambil memegang tangan kakaknya yang meremas dadanya.

" Ughh!... Ne-Nee-chan " desis Narutp saat penisnya terasa di pijat-pijat, dan setelah 15 menit melakukan itu dengan posisi itu, mereka'pun merasa akan Klimask begitu juga Sera yang terangsang.

" Ne-Nee-chan, a-aku akan keluar "

" K-Keluarkan di dalam Naruto-kun~ penuhi aku dengan cairanmu~ "

" NEE-CHANNNN~!/NARUTO-KUNNNNN~! " teriak mereka kompak dan mengeluarkan Cairan mereka, Naruto menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam rahim Sona hingga membuat perut Sona sedikit mengembung karena kelelahan Sona'pun pingsan di pelukan Naruto dandi baringkan di Bath Up di kamar mandi dam sekarang adalah Serafall.

" Sekarang giliranku " ujar Sera semangat dan menggenggam penis yang masih keras itu. Naruto'pun memekik saat Penisnya kembali masuk ke dalam Vagina yang sempit, dengan sedikit usaha Sera mencoba memasukkan Penis itu, dan setelah susah payah akhirnya Penis itu'pun berhasil masuk dan menyentuh Selaput daranya.

 **Bleeesh~**

Sera'pun memasukkan Penis itu kembali dengan sekali sentak membuat Penis itu merobek selaput daranya, Sera'pun memekik saat selaput daranya robek.

Dan sesaat Serafall melebarkan matanya saat Naruto mencium bibirnya dengan lembut seperti mengatakan untuk tenang saja. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam Sera'pun mengerakkan pinggulnya membuat penis itu keluar masuk di Vaginanya.

" Fuaaahh~ Oohhh~ Ohhh~ Naru-kunn~ Penismu memang Nik-Nikmhaaat~ Ohhh~ Ahhhh~... Ahhh~ pasti aku sebentar laghi keluar " desah Sera sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto.

Naruto yang awalnya diam'pun mulai bergerak hingga membuat kulit mereka berbenturan, tangan kiri Naruto bergerak ke arah kaki Kanan Sera dan mengangkatnya begitu juga dengan tangannya lagi satu yang mengangkat kaki sisanya, dan akhirnya posisi mereka berhubungan dengan mengendong Sera di depannya, kaki Serafall memeluk pinggang Naruto berusaha untuk terus mendapatkan kenikmatan ini, sementara tangan Naruto berpindah ke pantat Serafall dan meremas pantat kenyal itu.

" Ugghh! Ahhh~... Sera-nee, V-Vaginamu s-sungguh nikmat " desah Naruto mempercepat maju mundurnya.

" Ahhh~ Ohhhh~ pe-penismu juga Nik-Nikmat Naruuuu~ " balas Sera sambil meremas rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan perasaannya, gerakan Sera dan Naruto'pun semakin cepat bahkan membuat mereka mendesah keras saking nikmatnya.

Naruto'pun meninggikan gendongannya pada tubuh Serafall hingga dada Serafall sejajar dengan wajahnya. Lalu Naruto melumat dada kanan Serafall dan menghisap isi dada itu cukup banyak, Serafall yang tidak kuat akan godaan Naruto hanya mendesah dan menjambak rambut Naruto keras dan lembut bergantian.

Setelah cukup lama, mereka'pun merasakan Penis dan Vagina pasangan mereka berkedut, Serafall yang ketagihan dengan bibir Naruto mengangkat wajah Naruto dan mencium bibir itu ganas, sementara Naruto semakin mempercepat maju mundurnya bahkan membuat tubuh Serafall terhentak-hentak ke atas

" Ummnhh Na-Naruu~ Ak-Akhuu Mahuuu Keluarhhhh~ " desah Sera setelah melepas ciuman panas mereka, terlihat wajah Sera semakin Sayu dengan wajah memerah, begitu juga Naruto, nafsu sudah menguasai dirinya.

" Ak-Akhuu~ Jughhaa~ Nee-chaan " desis Naruto saat penisnya berkedut dengan keras.

" G-GUHHH!/AAAAAHHHHH~! " mereka berdua'pun mencapai klimaks bersama, sperma Naruto masuk ke dalam rahim Sera sangat banyak bahkan terlalu banyak hingga meluber keluar.

Mereka mengambil nafas mereka dengan terengah-engah, lengan Sera yang ada di rambut Naruto melemas dan memegang bahu Naruto agar tidak terjatuh, sementara Naruto masih setia mengendong Sera.

" I-Itu tadi luar... Biasa Nee-chan " Ujar Naruto yang telah mendapat kesadarannya dan menatap wajah Serafall yang juga terlihat menikmatinya. Wajah Sera kembali memerah dan memeluk leher Naruto erat dan membawa Pria itu ke dalam Ciumannya kembali.

" Itu benar... Dan kau tahu aku jadi ketagihan lagi " balas Sera kembali mengerakkan pinggulnya, sementara Naruto hanya mendesis saat penisnya kembali di pijat dan membuatnya keras kembali.

" Ugghhh~ Nee-chan kau membuatku terangsang kembali " lenguh Naruto kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, sementara Sera hanya tersenyum dan membawa pria tercintanya itu ke dalam ciumannya, mereka'pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Setelah selesai mereka'pun memakai pakaian mereka setelah membawa Sona kembali ke kamar.

Selagi Serafall memasak, Naruto menemani Serafall dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka seperti di kamar mandi karena saat Naruto ingin mengambil air, Sera menggodanya dengan menggunakan apron saja jadilah begini, Naruto kembali di kuasai nafsu dan menyerang kembali Serafall, sementara Serafall menikmatinya.

" Ahhhh~ Ahhhh~ Ohhhhh~ lebihhh~ Cepathhh~ " desah Sera sambil memeluk leher Naruto, sementara Naruto masih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, posisi mereka masih seperti kamar mandi karena posisi inilah yang menurut mereka sangat nikmat.

" Guuuuhh~/Aaahhhhhh~! " mereka'pun mencapai Klimask kembali dan membuat Sperma Naruto kembali meluber dan jatuh ke lantai dapur, mereka mengambil nafas mereka dengan buru-buru karena kenikmatan mereka sudah tercapai namun seperti merasa belum puas mereka'pun kembali melanjutkannya di kamar Sera hingga 6 Ronde lalu tertidur dengan nyenyak.

 **.**

 **18.00 PM**

.

 **Kriieet~**

" Tadaima " seru Hinata dan yang lain baru kembali dari pergi mereka, Sona yang tengah berada di Sofa'pun menyaut " Okaerinasai " sahut Sona dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya menonton TV.

" Ano... Sona-chan, dimana Sera-chan dan Naruto-kun? " tanya Miyuki tidak mrlihat Serafall dan Naruto, Sona yang mendengar itu memerah dan mengeluarkan asap dari telinganya.

" I-Ituu... Me-Mereka tengah berada di kamar Nee-san, mereka tengah mengerjakan tugas, dan mereka kata jangan ada yang mengganggu " balas Sona gugup membuat semua menaikkan alis mereka, kecuali Rias yang menyadari sesuatu begitu juga Hinata yang ada di dapur saat melihat cairan putih berceceran di lantai.

' Sepertinya Naruto-kun/Naru-kun sudah melakukan itu dengan Sera-chan dan Sona-chan, Hehehehe, kau harus di hukum Naruto-kun/Naru-kun ' batin Rias dan Hinata tersenyum misterius

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali lagi coy! Bagaimana lemonnya Hot kah? Jelekkah? Maaf bung otak masih belum panas :v**

 **Yosh akhirnya Chap kali ini adalah NaruSeraSona, dan sepertinya berikutnya akan menjadi NaruHinaRiasAke, Hohoho Threesome, untuk pertama kalinya.**

 **Maaf lama ya, bagi pencinta lemon sepertinya akan menunggu lama lagi karena saya akan melanjutkan cerita-cerita yang bertualang dulu karena NSCIND akan memasuki masa serunya.**

 **Baiklah kalau begitu saya dedek undur diri, Jaa Nee~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVV**

 **V**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Bagaimana kisah hidup Naruto saat memiliki Kakak-Kakak yang mencintainya dan berusaha membuat menjadi milik mereka bersama dan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto

Forbidden Love

Pair : Naruto X Harem

Genre : Romance, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, alur berantakan, Lime, Lemon

" Halo " Berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update!**

 **Sekarang Pair di Chap ini adalah Hina, Rias dan Akeno, tapi saya tambahkan Garbiel nanti, dan Garbiel juga akan jadi pasangan Naruto.**

 **Yosh, tanpa basa-basi ayo kita mulai, ceritanya.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Punishment**

.

 **Senin, 27 Agustus 2015**

 **Atap Sekolah.**

 **11.00 AM**

.

Terlihat di atas atap sekolah, terdapat Pria bersurai pirang jambrik dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya saat ini tengah membolos dengan tidur di atap sekolah, ya dialah Naruto.

Dirinya membolos karena sekarang adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan yang mengajar adalah Akeno, kakaknya. Jika dia belajar sekarang dia yakin pasti dia sudah di goda habis-habisan.

Membayangkan itu membuat Naruto merinding, karena setiap godaan Akeno bisa saja membuat darahnya habis, Naruto yang membayangkan itu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu kembali menatap awan di atasnya dengan dirinya yang di lindungi oleh salah satu Pohon yang ada si atas Atap Sekolah.

" Sepertinya dugaanku benar jika kau di sini " Naruto yang mendengar itu mendongak ke atas dan dia melihat sosok Perempuan berambut kuning, bermata biru, dengan seragam Konoha High School tengah melihatnya tegas.

" Ga-Garbiel-Kaichou " gagap Naruto langsung bangun dan menatap taku perempuan bernama Garbiel di belakangnya.

Garbiel, dia adalah Siswi kelas 12 dengan peringkat ketua Osis, jika ada yang membolos tidak ada satupun yang bisa lolos dari anggotanya, dan jika ada yang melakukan hal buruk di lingkungan sekolah, Garbiel tidak segan-segan menyakiti orang itu tapi, jika Naruto itu sangat beda.

" Tidak apa lanjutkan saja, Aku juga sebenarnya ingin ke sini sambil melihat awan " balas Garbiel duduk di samping Naruto dengan rona di wajah sementara Naruto hanya menurut.

Sebenarnya Garbiel menyukai Naruto sejak dia melakukan Masa Orientasi Sekolah atau di kenal MOS, ya.. Wajahnya yang imut, tampan semuanya banyak yang di suka dulu Garbiel pernah memimpin pasukan Naruto.

Ya... Bisa di bilang cinta pada pandangan pertama, bahkan saat kemah Naruto meminta bantuannya membuat tenda tapi dirinya malah pingsan dengan wajah memerah. Hmph, dasar.

" Jadi... Ada apa keperluan Kaichou ke sini? Apa... Kaichou mencariku karena perintah Akeno-nee? " tanya Naruto gugup sambil melihat awan, walau dirinya mengenal Garbiel sebagai Ketua Osis, entah kenapa rasanya jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Biasanya orang bertemu Ketua Osis pasti takut dan terlihat gelisah, namun ini sangat berbeda sekali. Oh beruntungnya dirimu Naruto, di saat semua takut kau malah dapat kebaikannya.

" Ya, bisa di bilang begitu, dan juga ini juga waktuku bertugas mengelilingi sekolah " jawab Garbiel sambil ikut memandang awan " Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di saat jam pelajaran begini kau ada di sini? " tanya Balik Garbiel.

" Hahh~ hanya masalah pribadi Kaichou " balas Naruto menghela nafasnya.

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan di antara mereka, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin.

" Ne, Uzumaki-san " panggil Garbiel dengan rona di wajahnya dan sikap malu-malu.

" Nani Kaichou? " balas Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Garbiel.

" Aku... Ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama aku ingin katakan... Me-Memang kita tidak saling mengenal, tapi entah kenapa perasaan ini sudah tidak bisaku tahan lagi... Se-Sebenarnya... " ucap Garbiel malu-malu dengan rona di wajahnya.

" Ja-Jangan katakan kalau Kaichou mencintaiku? " ucap Naruto terkejut dan membuat dirinya terduduk saat mengetahui itu.

 **Bluuush~**

Wajah Garbiel seketika memerah saat Naruto mengatakan itu, dengan malu-malu dia menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto yang melihat itu mengaga, seorang Kaichou yang di takuti oleh semua orang dan idaman semua Siswa sekolahnya menyatakan cintanya pada orang sepertinya. Dan juga untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat sifat malu dari sang Kaichou dan rona itu, sungguh membuatnya terlihat manis.

Tapi dia halus menghilangkan pikiran itu karena satu hal. " Ano... Gomenasai Kaichou " ucap Naruto berdiri sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Garbiel, sementara Garbiel hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung " Sungguh aku minta maaf Kaichoi, sebenarnya aku sudah mencintai orang lain, sekali lagi aku mohon maaf " sesal Naruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Garbiel yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya menggenggam bajunya dengan erat, tidak... Dirinya tidak ingin Naruto menjadi milik siapapun, memang terdengar egois tapi itulah cintanya kepada Naruto, Garbiel dengan cepat kembali berdiri dan mengejar Naruto.

 **Blam! Sring!**

Naruto yang baru saja akan membuka pintu terkejut ada yang mendorongnya hingga pintu itu kembali menutup dan mata Naruto seketika melebar begitu sebuah pulpen dengan bagian runcing di acungkan di lehernya.

" Ka-Kaichou " gagap Naruto ketakutan

" Kumohon " seketika Naruto terdiam saat mendengar suara Garbiel yang lirih ' Apa dia menangis? ' batin Naruto

" Kumohon, biarkan aku mencintaimu, memang terdengar egois tapi, kumohon. Aku... Sudah lama tidak memiliki perasaan seperti ini... Saat aku ingin mengenal dan berdekatan dengan laki-laki, mereka menjauhiku, apa ada yang salah dengan diriku, apa aku ini sangat buruk di pikiran mereka " ucap Garbiel panjang lebar, Naruto yang mendengar itu menjauhkan pulpen di lehernya lalu membalikkan badannya dan memegang kedua pundak Garbiel.

" Jangan katakan itu! Kau itu tidak Seburuk Itu! " balas Naruto.

" Lalu kenapa kau menjauh! " balas Garbiel tegas membuat Naruto terdiam " Kenapa kau menjauh... Aku hanya ingin mengenal cinta, dan aku mencintaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu, tapi kenapa... Kenapa? " lanjut Garbiel sambil meremas baju Naruto.

" Itu... Itu karena Kakak-Kakakku " balas Naruto membuat Garbiel menatap dirinya " Kaichou tahu, aku ini... Aku ini sudah di miliki oleh orang lain yaitu kakak-kakakku sendiri, bahkan... Aku sudah melakukan itu dengan Kakak-kakakku yaitu, Hinata-nee, Rias-nee, Sera-nee dan Sona-nne, walau bukan aku yang awal melakukannya, dan aku hanya merasa tidak pantas untukmu, kau tahu jika aku menerimamu, aku takut menyakitimu karena diriku ini, jadi kenapa aku menolakmu aku hany merasa tidak pantas, dan sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu Kaichou, tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa akhhmmph! " seketika perkataan Naruto terhenti begitu Garbiel menciumnya, mata Naruto melebar saat bibirnya menyatu dengan Bibir

Garbiel melepaskan ciumannya dengan wajah memerah dan menatap Naruto sayu, di tariknya kerah baju Naruto hingga jarak wajah mereka sekitar 1 inci membuat nafas mereka saling mengenai wajah mereka.

" Katakan itu sekali lagi, aku mohon, katakan itu sekali lagi " pinta Garbiel dengan suara terdengar senang.

" Ak-Aku mencintaimu " setelah mengatakan itu Garbiel kembali mencium bibir Naruto, sementara Naruto kembali terkejut akan hal itu, lengan Garbiel berpindah ke leher Naruto membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

" Hmmph! " Naruto membuka mulutnya dan membuat lidah Garbiel masuk dan mengajak lidahnya berdansa, saling membelit, menghisap, menukar saliva mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka'pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan wajah memerah, nafas mereka terengah-engah seperti habis lari jauh. Tangan kiri Garbiel bergerak ke arah selangkangan Naruto dan tangan satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk menahan Naruto agar tidak lari.

" Na- Naruto-kun, ku-kumohon, bawa aku bersamamu " pinta Garbiel dengan wajah memerah dan memanggil Naruto dengan nama kecilnya.

" Ta-Tapi, bagaimana dengan dirimu, ak-aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu " balas Naruto mencoba mendorong Garbiel tapi dirinya tidak bisa.

" Aku rela, yang terpenting kau harus setia pada mereka dan diriku " balas Garbiel cepat dan mulai mengelus penis Naruto.

 **Gluk!**

Naruto yang mendengar itu meneguk ludahnya dengan berat saat ini dirinya dalam situasi yang buruk dan menguntungkan. Buruk karena harus bercinta dengan Kaichounya dan menguntungkan mendapatkan seorang seperti Kaichou.

' Ku-Kuso, a-aku harus bagaimana ' batin Naruto. " Shhhss " seketika Naruto mendesis karena entah sejak kapan, penisnya telah bebas dan di elus oleh Garbiel.

" Kumohon, bawa aku bersamamu Naruu " pinta Garbiel lagi sambil mengelus penis Naruto.

' Kuso, aku sudah tidak tahan! ' batin Naruto mulai kembali di kuasai nafsunya.

 **Tik! Tik!**

Tangan Naruto'pun perlahan melepaskan kancing Baju Garbiel dan membuat Garbiel setengah telanjang. Setelah membuka baju Garbiel, terlihatlah payudara Garbiel yang cocok untuk seumurannya dan terlihat puting yang menonjol di balik bra warna kuningnya.

" Ahh.. Na-Naruu " desah Garbiel begitu tangan Naruto meremas kedua payudaranya dan mencium lehernya.

" Garbiel-chan, kau harus menerima akibatnya " ucap Naruto sambil menaikkan Bra Garbiel hingga terlihatlah puting Garbiel yang sudah tegang, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun langsung melumat puting Garbiel.

" Ahhh~ Ohhh~ Mo-Motto... Motto Naruu, Ahhh " desah Garbiel keenakan ke dua tangan Garbiel berpindah ke arah rambut Naruto dan meremasnya untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Naruto terus melumat payudara Garbiel dengan liar, tangan Kiri Naruto menahan pinggang Garbiel dan tangan satunya lagi mengelus Vagina Garbiel yang mulai basah.

" Ahh.. Ahhh.. Na-Naru "

Tangan kanan Naruto mulai melepas dalaman Garbiel dan memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Vagina Garbiel hingga membuat sang pemilik memekik nikmat.

Jari Naruto'pun bergerak di dalam Vagina Garbiel dan itu membuat Garbiel semakin mendesah dan membuatnya meminta lebih dari ini.

" Ahhhnn! Ahhkk! Le-lebih cepat " rancau Garbiel sambil mempererat pelukannya pada kepala Naruto yang masih melumat dadanya " Ahnn! Ak-aku... aahhh.. Ahh.. Akan ke-Keluar Na-Naruu " rancau Garbiel lagi.

" Ahhhhhhh! " akhirnya Garbiel'pun mencapai klimaksnya dan membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan membasahi jari Naruto " Ahhn! "Naruto'pun mencabut jarinya membuat Garbiel memekik kecil lalu menjilati cairan yang ada di jarinya.

" Hmm, manis dan Gurih Garbiel-chan " ucap Naruto membuat wajah Garbiel memerah.

" Na-Naru, bisakah kita langsung ke hidangan utama, waktu kita tidak banyak " pinta Garbiel sambil mengelus penis Naruto yang masih tegang.

" Apa ssshh kau yakin? " tanya Naruto sambil mendesis karena elusan Garbiel, sementara Garbiel yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

Tangan Garbiel'pun mengerakkan penis Naruto menuju bibir Vaginanya sementara Tangan kanan Naruto mengangkat kaki kiri Garbiel dan meletakannya di pahanya, perlahan Naruto'pun memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Vagina Garbiel, dengan susah payah, Naruto mencoba mendorong penisnya karena sempitnya Vagina Garbiel, sementara Garbiel mencoba menahan sakit di Vaginanya.

Setelah berhasil, akhirnya Naruto'pun berhasil sampai di selaput dara Garbiel, di tatapnya Garbiel meminta kepastian, dan Garbiel yang melihat tatapan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 **Cup!**

 **Bleeesh!**

Naruto'pun mencium bibir Garbiel dan bersamaan menerobos selaput dara Garbiel, Garbiel memekik kesakitan di dalam ciuman Naruto dan menggigit bibir bawah Naruto untuk meredam rasa sakitnya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Garbiel'pun menggerakkan pinggulnya menandakan untuk Naruto bergerak. Dengan tempo lambat, Naruto'pun menusuk-nusuk Vagina Garbiel dan membuat Garbiel mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

Karena kebutuhan Oksigen mereka'pun melepaskan Ciuman mereka, nafas mereka memburu karena diri mereka sudah di kuasai nafsu dan meminta Nafsu mereka terpuaskan.

" Ahhnn! Ahhhn! Oohhh! Na-Naru-kun, Ahnn! Ahhh! " desah Garbiel dengan wajah sayu memerah.

" Ugh!... Garbiel-chan shh... Vaginamu sungguh nikmat " desis Naruto menambah tempo sodokannya. Tangan Naruto'pun kembali mengangkat Paha Garbiel lagi satu, Garbiel mengalungkan kedua kakinya di paha Naruto agar Naruto terus memberikannya kenikmatan dan kedua tangannya di kalungkannya di leher Naruto.

Bibir mereka kembali menyatu saling bersilat lidah, saling menghisap dan saling bertukar saliva, tangan Naruto meremas pantat Garbiel membuat Garbiel melenguh dalam ciumannya.

Ciuman Naruto perlahan pindah ke leher Garbiel lalu kembali ke payudara Garbiel. Naruto melumat Payudara Garbiel seperti Bayo menyusu pada ibunya, sementara Garbiel hanya bisa mendesah karena godaan Naruto tangannya terus menjambak rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

" Ahhnn! Ahhhn! Na-Naruu " rancau Garbiel saat merasakan sodokan Naruto semakin cepat.

" Ga-Garbiel-chan, Ak-Akhuu sudah tidak tahan... Ak-Aku akan keluar " ucap Naruto patah-patah, gerakan Naruto semakin cepat saat dirinya akan mencapai puncak begitu juga Garbiel.

" Ah! Ahh! Ahhh! Ak-Aku juga... Ke-keluarkan di dalam, ke-keluarkan di rahimku! " balas Garbiel semakin mengeratkan kakinya membuat penis Naruto semakin masuk ke dalam.

" Ta-Tapi, bagaimana jika kau hamil? "

" Ak-Ahhnn! Aku, tidak peduli... Ahh! Ohh! Berikan cairanmu Naruuu! Ahhh! Ahh! Ooh! "

" GARBIEL-CHAANNN~!/NARU-KUUNNN~! "

 **Croot! Croot! Croot!**

Akhirnya Naruto'pun mengeluarkan cairannya dalam jumlah banyak menuju rahimnya dan bergabung dengan cairan cinta Garbiel. Bahkan saking banyaknya, Cairan mereka meluber keluar dan jatuh ke tanah.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Ta-Tadi sungguh menyenangkan Na-Naru-kun " ucap Garbiel dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Hah.. Hah.. K-Kau benar " ucap Naruto, perlahan Naruto'pun melepaskan penisnya dan membuat Garbiel mendesah kecil dan terlihat Sperma Naruto kembali keluar dari Vagina Garbiel karena terlalu banyak.

" Terima kasih Naru-kun atas segalanya " ucap Garbiel lalu kembali mencium bibir Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya membalas ciuman itu.

Dan tanpa di sadari kedua sejoli itu, terlihat di balik pintu mereka terdapat perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata Violet tengah menguping hal yang terjadi di sana, dan terlihat juga wajahnya tengah bersemu merah dengan roknya yang sudah basah karena godaan NaruGarbiel tadi.

' Ughh~... Naruto-kun kau sungguh membuatku terangsang, kau harus membuatku puas seperti Garbiel-chan ' batin Perempuan itu tersenyum misterius.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **12.30 PM**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat, saat ini Naruto tengah menuruni tangga dengan buru-buru menuju rumahnya karena jika dia bertemu kakak-kakaknya bisa tidak aman.

 **Grep!**

Namun sepertinya nasib berkata tidak untuk Naruto karena saat ini Naruto tengah di tahan oleh kakaknya yang selalu menggodanya yaitu Uzumaki Akeno.

" A-Akeno-nee? " gagap Naruto saat Akeno menahannya ' Sial, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan ' lanjut Naruto dalam batin.

" Hm, Naruto-kun, bisa ikut aku " pinta Akeno.

" Kema... " perkataan Naruto'pun terpotong begitu Akeno menariknya menuju suatu tempat, dan tanpa mereka sadari Hinata dan Rias melihat Akeno membawa Naruto ke suatu tempat dan itu membuat mereka menyeringai.

' Sepertinya Akeno-chan sudah akan mulai, aku harus bergabung ' batin Hinata dan Rias.

" Ne, ayo kita ikuti mereka " ajak Hinata dan di balas setuju oleh Rias.

.

 **Belakang sekolah, Gedung Sekolah kosong**

.

Terlihat Akeno dan Naruto yang di tarik saat ini tengah memasuki sebuah Gedung Sekolah tua yang terbuat dari kayu, mereka masuk diam-diam seperti pencuri, namun mereka tidak sadar bahwa Rias dan Hinata juga masuk ke gedung itu melalui pintu lain.

" A-Akeno-nee, ke-kenapa kita kesini? " tanya Naruto tergagap walaupun dirinya tentu sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" Fufufu, tenang saja, kau akan menikmatinya nanti " ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda dan mulai melepas pakaiannya dan terlihatlah bra Putih, Naruto yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya dengan berat.

" A-Akeno-nee " gumam Naruto tergagap saat melihat Akeno memperpendek jaraknya.

" Fufufu, tidak usah malu begitu Naruto-kun aku tahu kau sudah melakukan itu dengan Rias-chan dan Hinata-chan, bahkan Garbiel-chan'pun juga " ucapan itu membuat Naruto terkejut hampir setengah mati sementara Rias dan Hinata yang mengintip mendengar itu melebarkan mata mereka.

" Ne-Nee-chan, ma-masaka? " gagap Naruto tidak percaya.

" Tidak perlu Malu Naruto-kun, aku mohon, bawa aku bersamamu " ucap Akeno semakin memperdekat jaraknya.

 **Cup!**

Dan akhirnya Bibir Akeno berhasil mendarat di mulut Naruto, Tangan Akeno mengarahkan tangan Naruto ke arah dadanya, Naruto yang sudah kehilangan akal langsung membalas ciuman Akeno.

Tangan Naruto perlahan meremas kedua dada Akeno membuat Akeno mengerang dalam ciumannya, tangan Akeno perlahan bergerak ke leher Naruto bermaksud memperdalam ciumannya dengan Naruto.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam, saling bersilat lidah dan saling menghisap. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman Ciuman itu'pun lepas karena kebutuhan Oksigen. Lalu Naruto mengerakkan kepalanya ke arah leher Akeno dan memberi kiss mark.

" Ahhhnnn.. Ahh.. Na-Naruto-kunhh... Ahhnn " desah Akeno saat Naruto mencium dan menjilat lehernya tak lupa remasan tangan Naruto pada dadanya.

" Kau harus menerima akibatnya karena telah menggodaku Akeno-nee " bisik Naruto perlahan menarik Bra Akeno, dan terlihatlah dada Akeno yang cukup besar dengan puting pink yang sudah tegang.

 **Slurrppp~**

Setelah itu Naruto mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan dada Akeno lalu menghisap puting itu dengan liar, Akeno yang di perlakukan seperti itu mengerang nikmat dan menekan-nekan kepala Naruto bermaksud meminta lebih.

Namun seketika mata Naruto melebar begitu dia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari puting Akeno, namun saat dia akan melepas hisapannya Akeno menahannya membuat Naruto terus menghisap puting itu.

" Ahhh Oohhhh~ hisap terus Naruu~ Ni-Nikmat sekali... ahhnn ahh " rancau Akeno, karena tangannya menganggur, salah satu tangan Naruto bergerak ke dalam rok Akeno dan satu lagi meremas dada Akeno.

" Shhh~ Ahhh... Ahhnnn, Na-Naru-kun " desah Aken, saat merasakan tangan Naruto mengelus Vaginanya dari balik celana dalam. Di tariknya celana dalam itu lalu di masukannya jari oleh Naruto dan melakukan maju-mundur dalam gerak perlahan membuat Nafsu Akeno semakin memuncak.

Sementara Dua orang yang tengah mengintip, mereka juga melepas baju mereka sambil meremas dada mereka dan menggosok-gosok Vagina mereka dengan jari mereka. Terlihat cairan dari ketiga Wanita itu semakin banyak keluar bahkan hampir membuat genangan air.

" Ahhh... Na-Naruu~ A-Aku... Ahhnn ahhh ak-akkan ke-keluuaarrhhh~ " rancau Akeno saat dirasanya sesuatu akan meledak di Vaginanya " AAAHHHHHHNNNN~! "

 **Croot! Crooot!**

Akhirnya Akeno'pun sampai puncaknya, nafas Akeno terengah-engah karena mencapai orgasmenya, tangan yang menahan kepala Naruto perlahan melemas membuat Naruto bebas dari dada Akeno, terlihat di sudut bibir Naruto terdapat cairan putih mengalir ke dagunya, rupanya tadi Naruto ingin mengatakan bahwa Akeno memiliki ASI di dadanya.

" Kau sudah keluar Akeno-nee? " goda Naruto sambil menjilati cairan di jarinya " hmm~ manis Akeno-nee "

" Umm~ Naruto-kuunnh~ sebelum mulai, biarkan aku memuaskanmu " ucap Akeno sambi menurunkan resleting Celana Naruto membuat Penis Naruto yang sudah tegang bebas.

" Ara, Akeno-chan jangan mulai tanpa kami " seketika Naruto menegang mendengar suara itu dan matanya kembali melebar melihat Kedua Kakaknya yaitu Rias dan Hinata berjalan ke arahnya dalam keadaan sama seperti Akeno.

" Ara-Ara Hinata-chan, Rias-chan apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? " tanya Akeno dengan wajah sedikit cemberut karena dirinya ingin membuat dunia fantasynya tanpa di ganggu eh? Malah ada yang mengganggu.

" Fufufu~ tentu saja bercinta dengan Naru-kun, kami tadi sebenarnya ingin memberi hukuman buat Naru-kun, tapi kau sudah membawanya ke sini " jawab Rias mulai berjongkok di depan Penis Naruto.

" Dan tidak ada salahnya jika kita nge-sex bersama bukan " lanjut Hinata juga berjongkok di depan penis Naruto.

" Ufufufu~ sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan " gumam Akeno perlahan menaik turunkan tangannya pada penis Naruto yang sudah ereksi, sementara Naruto hanya menutup matanya menahan gejolak yang terjadi.

' Kuso... I-ini terlalu nikmat ' batin Naruto nista.

" Umm~ Slurrppp~ " terdengar gumaman dari ketiga Wanita itu karena saat ini mereka tengah mengulum dan menghisap penis Naruto bersama-sama. Naruto yang tidak tahan akan godaan itu mulai berkedut dan siap menyemprotkan spermanya, namun Rias menahannya dengan mengikat penis Naruto dengan pita membuat Sperma Naruto tertahan.

" Uggh! " pekik Naruto kesakitan.

" Fufufu~ Masih belum, Naruto-kun masih harus bertahan " ucap Rias kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama Akeno dan Hinata.

" Fuuaahh~ Penis Naru-kun, nikmat sekali ne~ " desah Hinata saat melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Naruto.

" Ufufufu~ Kita jadi ingin melahapnya terus " balas Akeno juga mulai mengulum penis Naruto.

" Ugghh! Ne-nee-chan... Sakit " lenguh Naruto ingin melepas pita itu tapi di tahan oleh Hinata.

" Ne, Ayo kita sembuhkan penis ini " ajak Rias mulai mengarahkan dadanya pada penis Naruto, begitu juga Akeno dan Hinata.

Ketiganya perlahan mengerakkan dada mereka naik turun memberikan Breast Job pada penis Naruto dengan sesekali menjilati penis Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan cairannya.

" Fufufu~ sebaiknya aku lepaskan saja " gumam Rias kasihan lalu melepas Pita itu.

" Aku... Keluarrhh! " teriak Naruto.

 **Croot! Crooot!**

Sperma Naruto'pun menyembur dengan dasyat, tak menyia-nyiakan, mereka langsung mengulum penis Naruto bergantian berbagi Sperma yang keluarnya dalam jumlah banyak bahkan sama-sama memenuhi mulut mereka, setelah merasa selesai, mereka meneguk sperma Naruto yang jumlahnya sangat banyak tanpa tersisa.

 **Bruk!**

Seketika Naruto jatuh terduduk karena kelelahan dimana dirinya mengeluarkan cairannya dalam jumlah banyak, namun baru saja dia ingin istirahat dirinya terkejut begitu Akeno sudah menyiapkan Penisnya di lubang Vaginanya.

" Bersiaplah, Naruto-kun " ucap Akeno.

 **Bleessh!**

Perlahan penis Naruto'pun masuk ke dalam Vagina Akeno, Naruto melenguh begitu penisnya baru masuk sebagian dirinya sudah merasakan kenikmatan bagaimana otot Vagina Akeno memijat penisnya, sementara Akeno menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam sakitnya.

Setelah sampai di selaput dara Akeno, Akeno menghentakkan pinggulnya membuat Penis Naruto masuk sepenuhnya dan itu membuat Akeno berteriak kesakitan dengan keras. Rias dan Hinata yang melihat Akeno berteriak mencoba menenangkan Akeno dengan meremas dada Akeno dan menjilati Telinga Akeno.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Akeno'pun mengerakkan pinggulnya membuat Naruto melenguh. Mata Naruto seketika melebar di mana Hinata saat ini menciumnya dengan liar dan mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke Vaginanya.

Sementara Rias mengarahkan dadanya ke mulut Naruto untuk di lumat dan tangan kanan Naruto di arahkan Ke Vagina Rias. Ketiga Wanita bersama-sama melenguh dimana mereka mendapatkan kenikmatan dengan satu Pria yang mereka cintai.

" Ahhhnnn... Hi-Hisap terus Naruuu~ " desah Rias saat dimana Payudaranya di hisap dengan liar.

" Ahhh.. Ahnnn Le-Lebih cepat Naruuu~ " rancau Hinata saat jari Naruto mengocok Vaginanya semakin cepat.

" Oohh~ Ohhh~ Na-Naru-kunn~ Pe-Penismu sungguh nikmat, Ohhh~ " rancau Akeno semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

' Uggh! Kuso, aku sudah tidak tahan ' batin Naruto akhirnya mengerakkan pinggulnya membuat kulitnya dan kulit Akeno bertabrakkan hingga membuat suara Plak karena cairan Akeno yang terus mengalir.

" Ahh! Ohh~ Yeaahhh~ Te-Terus Naruu~ Le-Lebih cepathhnn~ " rancau Akeno " Ummmpph Umnn " rancauan Akeno terhenti begitu Hinata mencium bibirnya, Mulut Rias menghisap dada Akeno cukup liar membuat Naruto sungguh tidak tahan.

" Fuuuahhh~ Na-Naruuu~ Keluarkan Di dalamnn~ Bu-Buat aku hamilll~ " desah Akeno saat merasakan Penis Naruto mulai berkedut, Rias dan Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama mereka hampir mencapai Klimaks.

" AAAAAAHHHHHNNNN~! "

 **Crooot! Crooot! Crooot!**

Mereka berempat'pun mengalami Klimaks di mana Naruto menyemburkan benihnya ke rahim Akeno, Cairan Akeno yang melumuri Penis Naruto, Cairan Rias dan Hinata yang membasahi Jari Naruto.

Mereka mengambil nafas dengan buru-buru seperti habis lari maraton. Perlahan Akeno mencabut Penis Naruto dan membuatnya melenguh kecil akan hal itu.

Belum sempat mengambil tenaga, Rias juga sudah mempersiapkan Penisnya yang masih tegang di Vaginanya.

" Hahh.. Hah.. Rias-nee, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar " pinta Naruto dengan terengah-engah.

" Fufufu, tidak bisa ini adalah hukumanmu karena tidak mengajak kami melakukan itu " ucap Rias tersenyum licik.

 **Bleeesh!**

" Uggh! " " Ahhhhh! " keduanya'pun melenguh begitu mereka menyatu kembali. Rias mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan sedang membuat Naruto semakin melenguh karena kenikmatan yang dia terima.

" Ummmmpphh! " seketika Mata Naruto melebar di mana Akeno, Rias dan Hinata menyumpal mulutnya dengan dada mereka membuat Naruto tidak bisa bersuara.

Sementara ketiga Wanita itu terus melenguh di mana Jari Naruto kembali mengocok Vagina mereka dengan cepat.

" Ohhh~ Yeaahh~ terusss~ Ahhnnn... Ahhh " rancau Rias, Akeno dan Hinata bersamaa.

Karena Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, Naruto memeluk ketiga Wanita itu lalu mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan keras membuat Rias, Akeno dan Hinata bersama-sama terhentak-hentak ke atas.

Rias yang merasakan kenikmatan dari penis Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan, bahkan dirinya sudah tidak peduli sekitarnya, terlihat wajahnya sangat menikmati kegiatan itu dimana air liurnya terus mengalir dengan lidah keluar menjulur seperti orang yang sangat suka sex.

Setelah beberapa menit, Akhirnya mereka kembali klimaks dengan Naruto menyemburkan Benihnya ke dalam Rahim Rias. Ketiga Wanita itu sangat kelelahan kecuali Hinata yang sepertinya masih memiliki tenaga yang cukup.

Merasa sudah, Rias'pun melepaskan Penis Naruto dan beristirahat dengan Akeno. Naruto yang tahu penisnya masih tegang langsung melihat ke arah Hinata yang rupanya sudah menyiapkan Lubang Vaginanya.

" Saatnya Diriku Naru-kun " ucap Hinata perlahan memasukkan penis Naruto hingga masuk semuanya.

Setelah diam beberapa menit, Naruto'pun mengerakkan pinggulnya membuat Tubuh Hinata terhentak-hentak.

" Ahhhnn... Ahhh.. Ohhh~ Yeaahh~ Na-Naruu-kunn~ te-terus lebih cepat " rancau Hinata saat Penis Naruto memberikannya kenikmatan.

" Shhh~ Hi-Hinata-nee " rancau Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata erat dan terus menusuk-nusuk Hinata semakin cepat, bahkan saking cepatnya tubuh Hinata terhentak-hentak karena permainan Naruto.

Naruto semakin mempercepat genjotannya karena dirinya akan klimaks begitu juga Hinata, dan setelah beberapa menit, Akhirnya mereka'pun mencapai Klimaks mereka.

Saat ini Naruto tengah beristirahat bersama ketiga kakaknya yang dia sudah setubuh dalam keadaan lelah. Mereka benar-benar melakukan itu dengan sangat ekstrim dan cukup melelahkan, bahkan bangun saja mereka sangat tidak kuat karena lelahnya.

" Itu tadi mengasikan Naruto-kun, lain kali kita lakukan lagi ya " ucap Rias yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kanan Naruto.

" Um, terima kasih Naruto-kun karena ini adalah hal yang paling nikmat yang pernah aku alami " ucap Akeno juga menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kiri Naruto.

" Umm~ Naru-kun kau harus ingat... Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada Kami begitu juga dengan Garbiel-chan " tuntut Hinata yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Naruto dan mencium Pipi Naruto dan mampu membuat yang di cium merona.

" Ba-Baiklah... Tapi... Bolehkah aku bertanya? " ucap Naruto dan Tanya Naruto gugup. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh semuanya " Ke-Kenapa kalian bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku dan sam-sampai melakukan sex bersamaku? " tanya Naruto.

Seketika semua diam dan mengerjapkan mata mereka beberapa kali, dan setelah itu mereka saling berpandangan dengan wajah imut, bahkan Naruto ingin sekali meremas wajah imut itu

" Entahlah " jawab Mereka serempak membuat Naruto menganga tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin seorang Perempuan tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang dia sukai dan langsung mengajaknya sex, yang benar saja!.

" Tapi... Yang kami tahu, kami mencintaimu karena hanya kau yang menurut kami cocok untuk hidup kami " lanjut Rias sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

" Dan juga... Kau itu baik, tampan, tegar, Kuat dan bahkan kau itu sangat imut sekali " lanjut Akeno sambil mencium Telinga Naruto.

" Maka dari itu, kami ingin sekali memilikimu, entah kenapa perasaan kami tidak ingin ada yang dekar denganmu, maka dari itu, kami melakukan hal ini " lanjut Hinata sambil menyentuh Dagu Naruto dan memperdekat jarak mereka.

 **Chuup!**

Secara bersamaan, Rias, dan Akeno mencium pipi Naruto sementara Hinata mencium Bibir Naruto, darah Naruto berdesir karena ketiga bibir yang manis itu menyentuh Bibir dan Pipinya.

.

 **Di luar gedung .**

.

Terlihat di kuar Gedung dimana NaruHinaRiasAke berada, terdapat Perempuan Berambut Cokelat tengah bersandar bersama perempuan berambut Hitam, mereka saling berpandang dengan wajah merona lalu tersenyum bersama atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai

' _Selanjutnya adalah Kita, bersiaplah Naru-kun '_ batin Mereka kompak.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Note : Yo! Bagaimana ceritanya? Hotkah?**

 **Ummm~ maaf ne minna karena saya kelamaan. Saya terlalu sibuk di dunia nyata dan juga sebenarnya saya membuat ke empat cerita saya jadi lama makanya jadinya kayak gini dan juga saya mencari sedikit-sedikit inspirasi.**

 **Baiklah, bisakah kalian tebak siapa mereka? Hmm~ pasti pada penasaran, hehehe, jika begitu kalian harus bersabar dan tunggu kelanjutan cerita penuh lemon ini jaa na**

 **Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Bagaimana kisah hidup Naruto saat memiliki Kakak-Kakak yang mencintainya dan berusaha membuat menjadi milik mereka bersama dan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto

Forbidden Love

Pair : Naruto X Harem

Genre : Romance, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, alur berantakan, Lime, Lemon

" Halo " Berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update!**

 **Yosh! Biar gak penasaran langsu saja yuk!**

.

 **Chapter 5 : Date? Or Sex?**

.

 **Selasa, 28 Agustus 2015**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki**

 **15.00 PM**

.

Di hari Selasa yang dingin, tidak ada yang lebih baik jika berendam di air hangat setelah kegiatan sekolah, seperti Naruto saat ini, Naruto memberendamkan dirinya di bak mandi air hangat untuk menghilangkan dingin yang ada di tubuhnya.

Apa lagi Naruto harus Frustasi saat mengingat di mana dia harus menyetubuhi saudari-saudari angkatnya. Mengingat itu Naruto ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena bisa melakukan hal seonoh itu.

 **Krieet~**

Seketika mata Naruto terbelak saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dengan patah-patah dia menoleh dan seketika matanya semakin melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Di depannya terlihat Asuna dan Miyuki yang saat ini menatapnya dengan wajah merona dan menggunakan handuk yang hanya melilit di tubuh polos mereka.

' A-Apa mau mereka... Apa mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama ' batin Naruto dengan fantasy kedepan.

 **Clup! Clup!**

Mata Naruto kembali melebar saat Asuna dan Miyuki tanpa persetujuan ikut berendam bersama dirinya dan membaringkan tubuh mereka di samping Naruto sambil tiduran di dada Naruto.

Bak Mandi Naruto bisa di katakan cukup lebar bahkan sanggup jika semua kakaknya ikut bergabung " A-Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? " tanya Naruto sambil tergagap.

" Mou~ Apa tidak boleh " rengek Asuna, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum canggung.

" Ne Naruto-kun " panggil Miyuki sambil mengelus Dada bidang Naruto yang terendam air, Naruto yang mendengar Miyuki memanggilnya menaikkan alisnya.

" Nanti bisakah kalau kita pergi bersama? " tanya Miyuki dengan tatapan memohon.

" Me-Memangnya kalian ingin ke mana? " tanya Naruto canggung dan penasaran.

" jalan-jalan biasa " jawab Asuna dan Miyuki.

" Ba-Baiklah jika itu mau kalian " jawab Naruto akhirnya " Ah! Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap lebih dulu, kalian juga sebaiknya cepat mandinya " lanjut Naruto bangun dari bak mandinya lalu pergi keluar, Asuna dan Miyuki yang melihat itu saling memandang lalu tersenyum bersama.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Ruang Tamu**

 **18.00 PM**

.

Setelah tiga jam berlalu, terlihat saat ini Naruto tengah duduk di sofanya dengan pakaian rapi sambil menunggu Asuna dan Miyuki, sementara itu kakak-kakak Naruto yang lain melihat Naruto sudah rapi menaikkan alis mereka.

" Kau mau ke mana Naruto-kun? Kau sudah berpakaian rapi begini? " tanya Rias melihat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

" Ah? Rias-nee, aku ada rencana dengan Asuna-nee dan Miyuki-nee, kami hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja " jawab Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya, Rias, Hinata, Akeno, Sona dan Serafall yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tentu sudah tahu tujuan mereka berdua dan yang tersisa hanya Hitagi dan Yumi.

Tak lama setelah itu keluarlah Asuna dan Miyuki yang sudah berpakaian rapi, Naruto yang melihat penampilan mereka merona akan kecantikan kakaknya. Asuna dan Miyuki yang di tatap lekat oleh Naruto hanya merona karena adik mereka menatap mereka sangat serius.

" Ah, Miyuki-nee, Asuna-nee kalian sudah selesai. Wah, kalian cantik sekali " ucap Naruto yang terdengar begitu polos.

Asuna dan Miyuki yang di puji semakin memerah kecuali Hitagi dan Yumi yang hanya bisa memayunkan bibir mereka karena kalah dari Asuna dan Miyuki.

" A-Ahh~ Adikku ini sudah genit! " ucap Asuna sambil menarik gemas pipi Naruto seperti seorang remaja yang malu karena di goda.

" Ne-Nee-chan! Sa-Sakit " pekik Naruto karena pipinya di cubit.

" Maa! Kalau begitu kami berangkat ya, Ittekimasu! " ujar Miyuki sambil menarik Naruto dan berpamitan pada yang lain.

" Ittarashai " jawab Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

" Jadi kita mau ke mana? " tanya Naruto sambil masuk mobilnya.

" ke mana saja yang penting kita kencan " jawab Asuna dengan senyumnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya dan mencoba memikirkan mereka mau kemana.

" Baiklah kita lihat saja dulu " gumam Naruto menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing, seperti Naruto yang melihat ke kaca apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk kencan atau tidak. Sementara dua perempuan lainnya tengah asyik mengobrol sesuatu yang tidak bisa di dengar Naruto.

" Ne, Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan di sini saja? " tanya Naruto memberhentikan Mobilnya di sebuah taman yang sangat luas dengan bulan terang dan banyak kunang-kunang.

" Hmm~ tidak terlalu buruk " balas Asuna antusias sambil turun dari mobil bersama Miyuki.

Mereka bertiga'pun berjalan bersama hingga ke tengah lapangan, setelah itu mereka'pun duduk bersama sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar terang.

" Ne... Asuna-nee, Miyuki-nee " panggil Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya, Asuna dan Miyuki yang di panggil menoleh ke arah Naruto " menurut kalian apa aku ini adik yang brengsek? " tanya Naruto, Asuna dan Miyuki yang mendengar itu terbelak terkejut.

" Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Naruto-kun? " tanya Miyuki merasa tidak terima.

" Ka-Karena... Aku sudah menyetubuhi Hinata-nee, Rias-nee, Serafall-nee, Sona-nee, Akeno-nee bahkan sampai Gabriel-chan. Apakah aku benar-benar brengsek? " balas Naruto dengan lirih karena mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan pada kakak-kakaknya. Asuna dan Miyuki yang mendengar itu tidak perlu terkejut karena mereka sudah tahu semuanya.

Di angkatnya wajah Naruto oleh Asuna dan Miyuki lalu di ciumnya pipi bergaris itu dengan lembut oleh mereka, sementara Naruto terkejut karena dia tidak menduga reaksi kedua kakaknya ini.

" Ne.. Naruto-kun, kau tahu kenapa mereka ingin melakukan itu? Itu karena mereka agar selalu bersama. Kau tahu bukan, jika kita menikah dengan orang lain pasti kami akan meninggalkanmu dan melupakanmu. Maka dari itu mereka melakukan itu agar mereka selalu bersamamu " jelas Asuna dengan lembut.

" Ta-Tapi... Pasti ada cara lain bukan? " tanya Naruto tidak percaya bahwa kakak-kakaknya akan melakukan sampai segitunya.

" Tidak ada cara lain " jawab Miyuki sedikit tegas. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam.

" Ne Naruto-kun " panggil Asuna membuat yang di panggil melihat ke arahnya.

 **Cup!**

Tanpa di duga Asuna mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, Mata Naruto kembali melebar saat melihat kakaknya menciumnya tepat di bibir. Lama-kelamaan ciuman itu semakin panas, Naruto berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu tapi ada Miyuki di belakangnya membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan ciuman Asuna.

Dengan sedikit keras Asuna menggigit bibir bawah Naruto membuat mulut itu terbuka dan membuat Asuna bisa memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Saling bersilat lidah menukar Saliva terjadi dalam ciuman Naruto dan Asuna.

Karena kebutuhan Oksigen, mereka'pun melepaskan Ciuman mereka, dan mengumpulkan nafas mereka kembali. Baru saja nafasnya sudah memulih Miyukilah yang berikutnya menciumnya, namun kali ini tidak ada penolakan dari Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang masih berciuman dengan Miyuki, Asuna menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merobek baju Naruto hingga bagian tubuh Naruto terlihat.

" Ahh~ rupanya penis Naruto-kun sudah ereksi " gumam Asuna saat merasakan benda keras di celana Naruto.

" Emmnn... A-Asuna-nee mnnn " gumam Naruto dalam ciumannya bersama Miyuki.

Karena kebutuhan Oksigen akhirnya Miyuki melepaskan Ciuman dan menjilati leher Naruto " Ssshhh~ M-Miyuki-nee " desis Naruto merasakan sensasi geli pada lehernya.

" Ohh~ Besar sekali, pantas mereka terpuas sekali " gumam Asuna membuka resleting celana Naruto hingga penis Naruto terbebas.

" U-Ughh! Ne-Nee-san aku mohon ja-jangan, a-aku tidak i-inginn menyesal kembali " pinta Naruto mencoba mencegah perbuatan Asuna namun lengannya di tahan oleh Miyuki

" Tidak perlu Naruto-kun nikmati saja, kau pasti akan menyukainya " bisik Miyuki sambil menjilat kuping Naruto

Merasa tidak ada halangan, dengan mudah Asuna bisa melakukan pekerjaannya, perlahan, Asuna mulai menjilati penis Naruto membuat Naruto melenguh nikmat.

" Ne~ Naruto-kun, tolong hisap " pinta Miyuki yang mengubah posisinya di depan Naruto dan mengarahkan dadanya ke wajah Naruto.

" Ta-Tapihhmpp " perkataan Naruto terhenti begitu Miyuki membenamkan kepalanya pada dua asetnya yang cukup besar.

Sementara Asuna perlahan mulai memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengoral penis Naruto yang tegang itu.

" Mhhhnn A-Asuna-nee, Mi-Miyuki-nee ssshhh " lenguh Naruto yang perlahan menikmati sentuhan kedua kakaknya.

" Nikmatilah Naruto-kun " bisik Miyuki perlahan menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan dadanya.

" Nhee-chhan.. A-Ahkuu mhauu khelhuar " peringat Naruto dengan mulut penuh berisi dada Miyuki.

" Umm.. Sluurrpp~ " gumam Asuna terus mengoral penis Naruto.

" A-Ahh~ Mo-Motto... Shhh~ Ahnnn~ " lenguh Miyuki saat merasakan kenikmatan pada dadanya, di hisap, di remas, di pelintir.

" U-Ughh! Nhee-chan! " pekik Naruto.

 **Croot!**

Akhirnya Naruto'pun mencapai Klimaksnya dan memuntahkannya ke dalam mulut Asuna, sementara Asuna menerima semua benih Naruto di dalam mulutnya.

" Waah~ Sudah mencapai klimaks Naruto-kun " gumam Miyuki menatap Asuna, Asuna yang tahu tatapan Miyuki mencium Miyuki dan saling berbagi Benih Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu semakin terangsang.

" Fuaah~ Nikmat sekali cairan Naruto-kun " desah Miyuki setelah selesai berciuman dan berbagi cairan Naruto.

" Ja-Jangan membicarakan hal yang memalukan begitu! " ujar Naruto memerah malu.

" Baiklah kita langsung saja ke menu utamanya " ujar Miyuki sudah menyiapkan penis Naruto di Vaginanya.

 **Cleeb!**

" Arrggh! " gerang Miyuki begitu Penis Naruto masuk sepenuhnya dan merobek selaput daranya.

" Miyuki-nee " gumam Naruto khawatir.

" Ja-Jangan Khawatir, ja-jangan bergerak dulu " jawab Miyuki menenangkan Naruto.

" Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu Miyuki-chan " ucap Asuna lalu mencium Miyuki untuk menenangkan Miyuki.

' Ku-Kuso, a-apa mereka benar-benar ' batin Naruto tidak habis pikir.

Perlahan Miyuki mengerakkan pinggulnya memberi kenikmatan untuk mereka berdua, Naruto hanya bisa mendesis merasakan Penisnya di sedot dan di pijat oleh Vagina Miyuki, sementara Miyuki hanya bisa mendesah di dalam ciumannya dengan Asuna.

" Ahh~ Naruto-kun, kumohon " pinta Asuna mendorong Naruto hingga terlentang dan mengarahkan Vaginanya di depan wajah Naruto, Naruto yang tahu maksud Asuna melakukan permintaan Asuna.

" Ahh~ Ohh~ Penis Naruto-kun nikmat sekali! Ahhhnn ahhh " rancau Miyuki sambil terus bergerak.

" Ahh~ Yahh~ Di situ Kau hebat sekali Naruto-kun " Rancau Asuna saat merasakan ke ahlian Naruto.

" Ohh~ Ohhh~ Aahhhnn " rancau Miyuki mempercepat gerakannya saat merasakan Penis Naruto mulai berkedut.

" Akhh! Aku keluaar! " pekik ketiganya dan akhirnya Cairan Naruto melesat ke rahim Miyuki, sementara Cairan Miyuki membasahi penis Naruto dan cairan Asuna di telan habis oleh Naruto.

" Mou~ Naruto-kun kau keluarnya cepat sekali " gumam Miyuki mengembungkan pipinya dan mencabut penis Naruto.

" Baiklah saatnya diriku " sekarang Gantian Asuna.

" Matte, bisa kita ganti posisinya " cegat Naruto.

" Fufufu~ Boleh saja " balas Asuna, sekarang posisinya Asuna terlentang.

" Kau siap Nee-chan " tanya Naruto sebelum memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Vagina Asuna.

" Ha'i "

" Baiklah ini dia " dengan perlahan Naruto memasukkan Penisnya ke dalam Vagina Asuna, sementara Asuna hanya bisa meringis kesakitan karena penis Naruto masuk ke dalamnya

 **Cleeb!**

" Akhh! Sa-Sakit " pekik Asuna begitu Penis Naruto telah merobek selaput daranya.

" Go-Gomen Nee-chan "

" Ja-Jangan Khawatir, tapi kumohon jangan bergerak dulu "

" Ne Naruto-kun, cium aku " pinta Miyuki di belakang Naruto, dengan keberanian Naruto'pun mencium Miyuki dengan mesra dan itu membuat Asuna terangsang.

" Mou~ Naruto-kun aku juga mau " pinta Asuna.

" Baiklah jika itu kemauan Nee-chan " balas Naruto lalu mencium Asuna dengan Mesra.

Selagi berciuman, Naruto mengerakkan pinggulnya membuat Asuna mendesah dalam ciumannya dengan Naruto, sementara Miyuki yang terangsang meremas dadanya dan menggosok vaginanya dengan jarinya.

" Umm... Mnnn~ Sluurpp~ " rancau Asuna dalam ciumannya bersama Naruto, karena kebutuhan Oksigen, Naruto dan Asuna'pun melepaskan Ciuman mereka.

Setelah itu, Naruto menarik Miyuki untuk tiduran di atas Asuna dan memaju penisnya di tengah-tengah Vagina mereka.

" Ahh~ Na-Naruto-kunn Ahh! Ahnnn! " rancau Asuna.

" Shhh! Nikmat sekali " desis Naruto memeluk kedua wanita di bawahnya dan mempercepat gerakannya

" Ohh~ Ohhh! Naruto-kun! Nikmat sekali " rancau Miyuki dan mencium Naruto yang ada di belakangnya dengan liar.

" Ahh! Na-Naruto-kun le-lebih... Cepat Hmmmpp " rancau Asuna, namun Rancauan Asuna hanya mendapat ciuman dari Naruto.

" Shhh! Aku mau keluar " desis Naruto.

" Ke-Keluarkan Di dalam Aku mohon! " pinta keduanya.

" AAAAAAHHH~! / Guuh! "

 **Croot! Croot!**

Naruto'pun mengeluarkan Benihnya di dalam kedua Wanita di bawahnya secara bergantian. Karena kelelahan akhirnya mereka'pun terbaring bersama di rumputan luas di mana lapangan tersebut menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan mereka.

.

.

.

" Indah bukan " ucap Naruto sambil melihat bulan terang di atas mereka.

" Um, indah sekali " setuju Asuna sambil memeluk tubuh lelaki di sampingnya.

" Asuna-nee, Miyuki-nee, Gomenne aku telah merebut kalian " sesal Naruto lagi.

" Tidak apa Naruto-kun, sudah kami bilang bukan, kami rela melakukannya karena kami sangat mencintaimu " balas Miyuki sambil mengecup pipi Naruto. Naruto yang menerima ciuman itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu bangkit dari tidurannya.

" Jika begitu... Izinkan aku untuk mencintai kalian, dan izinkan aku untuk hidup bersama kalian hingga kematian menjemput kita " pinta Naruto sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

" Tentu saja.. Naruto-kun "

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki Namikaze.**

 **.**

Terlihat di kediaman Uzumaki. Di bagian ruang tamu terdapat keluarga Uzumaki yang masih terbangun dan melakukan kegiatan menonton Tv sambil menunggu Naruto dan yang lain datang.

 **Kriieeet~**

" Tadaima " ujar Naruto yang baru saja sampai dari acara jalan-jalannya bersama Asuna dan Miyuki.

" Okaerinasai " balas semuanya mendekati mereka.

" Eh~ Kalian masih terbangun? " gumam Naruto melihat kakak-kakaknya masih terjaga.

" Tentu saja " balas Hitagi.

" Hehehe~ Gomen karena kami kalian harus menunggu kami " sesal Naruto sambil memberi kecupan kasih sayang di pipi kakak-kakaknya, Semua kakak-Kakak Naruto yang menerima itu memerah wajahnya dan membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuh mereka membara.

" Tapi Huuaaamm~ Karena kami sudah kembali lebih baik kita tidur, Oyasumi " ujar Naruto dengan malas berjalan ke kamarnya.

" Bagaimana Asuna-chan, Miyuki-chan? " tanya Hinata penasaran.

" Hihihi, Nikmat sekali " jawab Asuna sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Hitagi dan Yumi yang mendelik padanya.

" Hmpph! Lihat saja! Besok aku dan Yumi pasti berhasil! " balas Hitagi dengan semangatnya.

" Heh~ Benarkah? " gumam Miyuki dengan polosnya.

" Jangan menanggapinya dengan wajah polos begitu! " balas Hitagi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Miyuki.

" Heh~! Apa salahnya "

" Muka polosmu itu membuatku gregetan baka! "

.

.

.

 **Kamar Naruto.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto, terlihat Naruto yang berbaring di kasurnya saat ini tengah tersenyum mendengar keributan yang ada di bawahnya.

' Yare-Yare~ Dasar Ero-Nee-chan ' batin Naruto lalu tertidur karena kelelahan

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Minna! Lama tidak berjumpa!**

 **Hahaha! Gomen kurang hot ya... Soalnya kurang Mood buatnya, tapi untuk kedepan akan di usahain untuk lebih Hot.**

 **Yosh! Untuk Chapter berikutnya mungkin Akhir atau Dua Chapter lagi, tapi jika kalian ingin menambahkan ya bisa saja sekitar dua atau satu Chapter, tapi kalian harus menyebutkan siapa pair lemonnya.**

 **Baiklah, itu saja dari saya jangan dilupakan cerita ini ya! Saya Dedek Undur Diri! Seyo!**

 **Boft!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boft!**

 **Author : Maaf ada yang ketinggalan, Jaa na!**

 **Boft!**

 **Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Bagaimana kisah hidup Naruto saat memiliki Kakak-Kakak yang mencintainya dan berusaha membuat menjadi milik mereka bersama dan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto

Forbidden Love

Pair : Naruto X Harem

Genre : Romance, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, alur berantakan, Lime, Lemon

" Halo " Berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update! Yosh! Biar gak penasaran langsung saja yuk!**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 29 Agustus 2015**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki**

 **06.00 AM**

.

Di pagi yang cukup buruk, terlihat di kediaman Uzumaki, telah melakukan kegiatan biasa mereka, namun mereka hanya bisa diam di kediaman mereka karena kabar mengatakan akan ada hujan deras melanda kota membuat Kota jepang seperti kota mati yang sepi.

Karena hal itu, keluarga Uzumaki akhirnya menikmati hari mereka dengan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di ranjang mereka kecuali Hinata yang memang harus menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga mereka dan Naruto yang memang harus terpaksa bangun karena tidak bisa tidur lagi.

" Hahh~ Jika seperti ini kita pasti akan bosan jika terus ada di rumah " gerutu Naruto yang berbaring di sofa, sementara Hinata hanya tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan adik tirinya itu.

" Kau tidak perlu menggerutu seperti itu Naru-kun, paling tidak kita saling bersama bukan " ucap Hinata sambil mematikan kompornya dan mendekati adiknya yang berbaring di sofa itu sambil membawakan kopi hangat

" Ya, memang sih " gumam Naruto lesu

" ini, kopi hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu " ucap Hinata menyerahkan kopi di tangannya pada Naruto.

" Um, Arigato Hinata-nee " ucap Naruto membangunkan tubuhnya lalu meminum kopi itu beberapa teguk tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya menyeringai kecil melihat itu " Uh~ Hangat sekali " gumam Naruto meletakkan Kopi itu. dan tanpa dia sadari Hinata sudah duduk di pangkuan membuat Naruto mendongak dan dia bisa melihat wajah manis kakak tiri pertamanya itu.

" Ne Naru-kun, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan itu sekali saja? " ajak Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

" Ba-baka, mana mungkin kita melakukannya, di rumah ada mereka tahu! " balas Naruto menjauhkan sedikit jaraknya dari Hinata.

 **Bruk!**

Dengan tenaga bak macan, Hinata langsung Menindih Naruto di sofa membuat Naruto tidak bisa kemana-mana, di elus-elusnya dada bidang Naruto dari balik kaosnya mencoba memberikan rangsangan pada Naruto.

" Daijoubu, asal kau bermainnya lembut mereka tidak mungkin dengar " ucap Hinata yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto ' walau aku tahu setelahnya pasti kami akan bermain dengan liar ' lanjut Hinata.

" Hi-Hinata-nee, kumohon jangan di sini " pinta Naruto sangat gugup

" Daijoubu, ayo kita lakukan dengan lembut " ucap Hinata semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **Cup~**

Akhirnya kedua bibir itu'pun menyatu seperti waktu itu, Naruto mencoba mendorong Hinata untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya bukan pada tempatnya, tapi Hinata mengalungkan lehernya membuat Ciuman itu tidak bisa lepas.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto menegang sesaat ketika lidah Hinata menyentuh lidahnya, dirinya seperti merasakan kejutan listrik kecil ketika lidah mereka saling bersentuhan.

Entah bagaimana, lidah Naruto mulai bergerak dan mengikuti alur ciuman Hinata, Hinata yang merasakan Naruto membalas ciumannya mengerakkan tangan kanannya turun dan meremas milik Naruto yang masih di balut celana pendek miliknya.

" Umhhmm~ Hinata_ Neehmm~ " lenguh Naruto, tak mau kalah kedua tangan Naruto mulai bergerak ke bokong Hinata dan meremas-remasnya dengan lembut.

" Hnnn~ Naru-kun Ahnn~ " lenguh Hinata ketika bokongnya di remas dengan lembut, karena kehabisan Oksigen, mereka'pun melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga menimbulkan benang saliva yang tebal.

" Fufufu, Otouto no Hentai, kau sudah nakal ya " goda Hinata sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana Naruto dan meremas-remas penis Naruto dengan lembut.

" U-Ughh~ I-Itu karenamu sendiri Nee-chan no Hentai " balas Naruto sambil melenguh karena remasan Hinata.

" Fufufufu~ Padahal kau juga menginginkannya bukan? Lihat milikmu saja sudah tegang " goda Hinata sambil membebaskan milik Naruto dari sarangnya " hihihi, padahal baru di remas saja, tapi sudah keras sekali " ejek Hinata sambil menaik turunkan tangannya memberikan rangsangan pada Naruto.

" Shh~ N-Nee-san, ja-jangan lakukan itu " pinta Naruto walau dirinya menikmatinya.

" Heh~ Dasar, padahal kau menginginkannya bukan? " ejek Hinata sambil memindahkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan penis Naruto yang tegang

" Slurrpp~ "

" A-Ahh~ N-Nee-chan " desah Naruto begitu penisnya di manjakan oleh kakaknya itu, Tangannya mencoba menjauhkan kepala kakaknya itu, tapi tetap saja, tangannya seolah tidak menuruti perintahnya, malah tangan itu menekan-nekan kepala Hinata untuk mempercepat manjakannya.

" Puaahh~ Fufufu, Naru-kun no hentai, kau ingin menolak tapi kau menahanku, dasar mesum " ucap Hinata melepaskan kulumannya hanya untuk menggoda Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" Ahk! Gu-uhh Ne-Nee-chan ji-jika terus seperti itu a-aaku akan keluar " ucap Naruto mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tidak di dengar oleh kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Namun Hinata tidak mendengarkannya justru Hinata memperkuat hisapannya dan mempercepat maju mundur kepalanya agar bisa merasakan cairan Naruto

" Ne-Nee-chan, a-Aku ke-keluaarhh! " ucap Naruto sambil menekan kepala Hinata.

 **Croot~**

Cairan Naruto'pun menyembur dan masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata, Hinata yang merasakan cairan Naruto menelannya tanpa tersisa, merasa semua sudah tertelan, Hinata'pun melepaskan penis Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis pada Naruto yang mengatur nafasnya.

" Fufufufu~ seperti biasa cairan Naru-kun sungguh nikmat " ucap Hinata sambil menarik kaos lavender miliknya ke atas hingga memperlihatkan dua gunungnya yang besar yang sudah tegang dan membuka celana miliknya berserta dalamnya yang sudah basah.

" Ayo kita langsung saja, aku tidak ingin reuni kita di ganggu " ucap Hinata mengarahkan penis Naruto yang sudah tegang ke arah vaginanya lalu memasukkannya secara perlahan.

" Ahhh~ " desah Hinata begitu penis Naruto masuk secara sepenuhnya " U-Uhh~ Penis Naru-kun tegang dan panas sekali " gumam Hinata lalu mengerakkan pinggulnya membuat kenikmatan bagi Hinata dan Naruto.

" N-Nee-chmpphh~ " Naruto yang ingin mendesah harus berhenti begitu Hinata menciumnya dengan sangat liar. Tangan Hinata mengarahkan kedua lengan Naruto kearah dadanya sementara pinggul Hinata tetap bergerak karena Naruto masih belum mau bergerak.

" Ahh~ Mhhnnn~ Ummm~ " rancau mereka dalam ciuman panas mereka, beberapa menit setelahnya akhirnya Naruto'pun mulai bergerak dan mengubah posisi mereka di mana Hinata di bawah dan Naruto di atas, mereka tidak menghentikan ciuman mereka seolah bibir mereka tidak mau lepas.

" Hnnn~ Hmmnnn~ " gumam Mereka saling berciuman liar, bahkan banyak saliva mengalir di sudut bibir mereka.

" Fuaahh~ Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " akhirnya ciuman itu'pun terlepas karena kebutuhan oksigen yang sangat banyak, bahkan gerakan mereka harus terhenti sesaat karena harus fokus mengisi udara di paru-paru mereka.

" hah.. Hah.. I-itu.. Hah.. Hah.. Ta-di.. Hah.. Adalah ciuman terlama kita " gumam Naruto sambil mengendalikan nafasnya.

" U-umm~ Hah.. Hahh.. " jawab Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Merasa mereka sudah bisa melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, Naruto'pun mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya sambil menjilati leher Hinata bermaksud memberikan tanda Kissmark bahwa Hinata sudah menjadi milik adiknya, milik Naruto.

" Ahh~ Ahh~ Yahh~ Terus Naruhh~ Gerakanhn~ yang cephatt~ " pinta Hinata sambil memeluk leher Naruto dan kakinya memeluk pinggang Naruto agar lebih masuk.

" Sshhh~ Ta-tapi.. " gumam Naruto ingin memberitahu bahwa jika dirinya mempercepat gerakan mereka, semua bisa mendengarnya.

" Kumohonnn~ " pinta Hinata sayu pada Naruto.

" U-Ughh~ Ba-Baiklahh~ " jawab Naruto sambil mempercepat gerakan mereka hingga Hinata terhentak-hentak karena gerakan cepat Naruto.

" Ah! Hmmnnn~ Yeaahh~ Ohh~ Yaa~ Terushh! Terushh~ Lebihh~ Cepat Naruuuhh~ " rancau Hinata ketika merasakan kenikmatan dari gerakan Naruto.

" Ahh~ Haanhh~ ya~ Yahhh~ Hisaphh~ Hisaphh~ Terus Naruuhh~ " desah Hinata ketika Naruto menghisap putingnya dan menyedot sesuatu yang ada di dua gunungnya.

Selama sejam lamanya mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu tak luput mereka berciuman, saling memberi tanda, mencakar, mengeram bersama dalam cinta mereka, bahkan gerakan Naruto semakin membabi buta, namun Hinata tetap menikmati sangat gerakan Naruto, bahkan kakinya semakin mengerat untuk menandakan bahwa dia sangat menginginkan gerakan seperti itu.

" Ne-Nee-chhann " geram Naruto melepaskan ciumannya pada kakaknya yang sekarang sudah menjadi wanitanya itu.

" Yaah! Keluarkan di dalam! Ahh~ Ahh! Penuhi Rahimkuhh~ " ucap Hinata tahu maksud Naruto.

" AHHHHHHHNNN~! "

" G-Guuhh! "

 **Croot~ Croot~ Croot~**

Penis Naruto'pun menembakkan banyak sperma yang telah dia tahan sejam lamanya ke rahim Hinata hingga penuh bersamaan cairan Cinta Hinata yang menyembur dan menyatu dengan sperma Naruto.

Bahkan Sperma Naruto terus keluar hingga keluar dari selah penyatuan mereka, mereka'pun mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah, bahkan mereka tidak sadar bahwa hujan telah mengguyur di luar memberikan efek yang sangat dingin, namun mereka seolah tidak merasakannya.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Na-Naru " panggil Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" U-Um "

" Kita lakukan lagi ya " pinta Hinata mengalungkan kakinya dan lengan di pinggang dan leher Naruto agar tidak kabur " Hyaahh~ " pekik Hinata ketika tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri membuatnya tergendong di depan Naruto, mereka tidak melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan mereka mulai berjalan ke arah Kamar Mandi untuk melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Naruto meletakkan Hinata di sebuah meja keramik yang di gunakan untuk menaruh alat-alat mandi mereka, setelahnya Naruto'pun kembali mengerakkan pinggulnya membuat Hinata mendesah kenikmatan kembali.

" Yahh~ Terushh~ Ahh~ Ohh~ " desah Hinata menikmati setiap gerakan Naruto yang menyetubuhinya

" U-Ugh~ Ne-Nee-chan " gumam Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata dari meja keramik itu hingga dada Hinata tepat di depan wajahnya dan membuat Naruto bisa menghisap dua gunung itu dengan liar.

" Ahh~ Yaaahh~ Hisap! Hisahhhpp terushh~ Naruuhh~ " desah Hinata sambil menekan kepala Naruto agar melakukan lebih.

 **Plakplakplak!**

Gerakan Naruto'pun semakin cepat hingga membuat ruangan kamar mandi itu sedikit berisik, mereka sama-sama mendesah dan mengeram bersama menikmati hal tabu itu, beberapa menit setelahnya mereka'pun merasakan akan keluar kembali dan itu membuat mereka mendesah sangat keras karena akan menikmati kembali klimaks mereka.

" Ne-Nee-chann~ A-Akuu_ "

" Yaah~ Yaahh~ Didalamhh~! Didalam lagihh~! "

" AHHHHHH~!/UGGH~! "

Mereka'pun keluar bersamaan dan kembali memenuhi rahim Hinata hingga penuh, mereka mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah karena sehabis klimaks mereka, dengan sisa tenaga Naruto mengajak Hinata ke bathup dan berendam bersama.

Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum bersama dan berciuman kembali untuk yang terakhir dari kegiatan mereka.

.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah bermain dengan Hinata, Naruto dan Hinata mandi bersama dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, baru saja dirinya Melewati kamar Rias, dirinya merasakan tarikan ke dalam dan setelahnya dirinya hanya melihat ruangan gelap karena memang seluruh ruangan itu tertutup cahaya karena cuaca buruk.

Menemukan tombol lampu di sampingnya Naruto'pun menghidupkannya dan seketika dirinya terkejut mendapat Rias sudah di depannya mengunci pergerakkannya dengan tubuh Polos, Naruto meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat itu.

' _Ku-Kuso, mu-mungkin permainan tadi sudah di dengar oleh yang lain, ji-jika begini hari ini pasti hari yang melelahkan '_ Batin Naruto.

" Naru-kun~ " seketika tubuh Naruto menegang begitu mendengar bisikan sensual di telinganya, bahkan dia baru menyadari bahwa kakaknya itu sudah mempersempit jaraknya.

" Ne-Nee-chan, a-apa kau melakukan ini karena mendengarnya? " tanya Naruto sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kakaknya itu.

" Um, kau bermain dengan buas bersama Hinata-chan, jika kau belum puas, kali ini biarkan aku yang memberikanmu kepuasan " jawab Rias mendekatkan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka bersentuhan.

Tangan nakal Rias mulai bergerak ke dalam celana Naruto dan mengeluarkan Penis Naruto yang sudah tegang walau baru saja bermain dengan Hinata.

" Fufufu, Penis Naru-kun memang perkasa dan kuat, aku suka itu " gumam Rias sambil mengocok penis Naruto.

" S-Shhh, Ne-Nee-chan, ni-nikmat " desis Naruto menikmati kocokan Rias.

" Fufufu~ Kau sungguh mesum ne Naru-kun " goda Rias menghentikan kocokannya sesaat lalu menurunkan badannya dan mengapit penis Naruto dengan kedua dadanya lalu mengulum penis tegang Naruto itu.

" U-Ugh! Ne-Nee-chan Go-Gomenasai " ucap Naruto meminta maaf lalu memegang kepala Rias dan memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat di mulut Rias hingga Rias mengalami kesusahan saat memberikan servis pada penis Naruto

" Ummhh~ Uhhnnn~ Uummm~ " Rancau Rias berusaha mengulum penis tegang itu.

" Ne-Nee-chan, a-akuu.. Ke-keluuaarr~ " desah Naruto sambil menekan kepala Rias.

 **Croott~**

Cairan Naruto'pun di muntahkan kedalam mulut Rias, bahkan Rias sempat tersedak karena berusaha meminum cairan Naruto.

Merasa sudah, Naruto'pun melepaskan kepala Rias membuat Rias bisa melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Naruto.

 **Sret! Bruk!**

Tanpa di duga Naruto mendorong Rias hingga berbaring di lantai dan menjilati leher jenjang Rias memberikan tanda kiss mark bahwa Rias hanya miliknya

" Ahh~ Ahh~ Na-Naruu~ " desah Rias meremas rambut pirang Naruto.

" Ne-Nee-chan, kau harus menerima akibatnya seperti Hinata-nee, akan aku buat kau mendesah hingga semua mendengarnya " Bisik Naruto sebelum memasukkan Penisnya ke Vagina Rias.

" Ahhhh~ Ba-Baka, tidak akan aku biarkan " balas Rias lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan ganas.

Selagi berciuman, Naruto'pun mengerakkan pinggulnya membuat Rias mendesah dalam ciumannya, di remasnya rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya itu

Karena kebutuhan Oksigen, Naruto dan Rias'pun melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga memperlihatkan benang saliva mereka.

" Na-Naruuhh~ .. Le-lebihh~ Cepatthh~ " pinta Rias sambil mengalungkan kakinya ke pinggul Naruto untuk memperdalam permainan Naruto.

" Shh~ Ri-Rias-nee, penisku terasa di pijat di-dalam, shh~ " desis Naruto mempercepat gerakannya hingga tubuh Rias terhentak-hentak.

" Ahh~ Yaahh~ Yahh~ Terushh~ Terushh~ Naruhh~ " resah Rias menarik kepala Naruto hingga terbenam di dua gunungnya.

Selama 30 menit mereka dalam posisi itu, akhirnya mereka'pun akan mencapai klimaks mereka, gerakan Naruto'pun bahkan sudah tidak teratur membuat Rias mendesah nikmat karena akhirnya mereka akan mencapai klimaks mereka.

" Ne-Nee-san aku mau keluar " desis Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakkannya sambil mengangkat tubuh kakaknya itu dari berbaring hingga Rias duduk di pangkuannya.

" Ya, Yahhh~ Di-Dalam! Ahh~ Ahh~ Di dalam Naruuhh~ " rancau Rias kemudian mencium bibir Naruto.

" HHHHMMMMNNNN~! " teriak mereka dalam ciuman mereka untuk meredam suara mereka.

 **Crooot~**

Cairan Naruto'pun kembali keluar dan masuk ke dalam Rahim Rias, sementara Rias mengeluarkan cairannya hingga membasahi Penis Naruto.

" Fuuahh~ "

 **Bruk!**

Setelah berciuman, mereka'pun mendesah bersama dan ambruk ke lantai bersama dengan Rias di atas tubuhnya.

" Hahh.. Hah.. Hah.. Ku-Kuso " gumam Naruto mengumpat.

 **Blesh~**

" Ahhk~! " pekik Rias begitu Penis Naruto telah lepas dari Vaginanya membuat Sperma Naruto keluar dengan sangat banyak.

Setelahnya Naruto mengendong Rias yang tampak lelah dan menaruhnya di kasur, setelah itu, Naruto'pun berjalan keluar dan menuju kamar lain yaitu kamar Serafall dan Sona.

Sampai di sana Dia sudah menemukan Serafall dan Sona yang terbaring dengan nafas terengah-engah dengan cairan cinta mereka membanjiri lantai.

 **Sret! Bruk!**

Melihat itu Naruto menarik Sona lalu menggendong Sona dari depan dan sudah menyiapkan penisnya yang masih tegang ke Vagina Sona.

" Sial, Aku sudah tidak tahan " umpat Naruto lalu menusukkan penisnya hingga membuat Sona terpekik.

" AHHHHKKK~! " Pekik Sona begitu penis Naruto langsung saja masuk, padahal dirinya masih sensitif " Ba-Bakaahh~ A-Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?! " bentak Sona dengan wajah memerah.

" Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Nee-Chaan~ " balas Naruto lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat Sona mendesah karena gerakan Naruto.

" Ahh~ Ahhh~ Na-Naruutoohh~ Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahhhh~ " desah Sona merasakan kenikmatan kembali karena gerakan Naruto.

" Mouu~ Naru-tan curang, padahal Aku mahmmmph~ " Serafall yang ngambek seketika Naruto menciumnya, saat ini posisi mereka Sona di bawah, Serefall di atas wajah Sona, sementara Naruto tengah menyetubuhi Sona sambil mencium Serefall.

" Ahh~ Ahhh~ Cu-Curanghh~ Pa-Padahal, A-Aku jugahh Ahh~ Ma-mau merasakan Ahh~ Ahh~ Bibir Naruhh~ " ngambek Sona sambil mendesah.

" Uuumm~ Uummmmnn~ Na-Naruuhh~ " desah Serefall mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakkannya membuat Sona terhentak-hentak.

" Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Yahhh~ Le-lebiih~ Cepat~ Cepaathh~ Naruuhh~ " rancau Sona, Sona yang melihat Vagina kakaknya di atasnya menjulurkan lidahnya membuat mata Serefall melebar.

" Uummm~ Unnn~ So-SonaHhnnn~ " desah Serafall dalam ciumannya, merasa kebutuhan Oksigen mereka'pun melepaskan ciuman mereka membuat desahan Serafall bebas hingga memenuhi ruangan itu.

" Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Yahhh~ Teruss~ Terushh~ Sona Ahhh~ " rancau Serefall, Naruto yang melihat itu semakin tidak tahan, di hisapnya satu buah dada Serafall dan di mainkannya dada Sona yang bergoyang-goyang untuk meningkatkan nafsunya.

" Yaaahh~ Ni-Nikmat sekalii~ AhhN Ahhh~ Yahhh~ Hisaphhh~ Hisapphhh~ " rancau Serafall sambil menekan kepala Naruto.

Selama 30 menit mereka terus dalam posisi itu dan akhirnya mereka'pun mencapai klimaks mereka dengan Naruto kembali memenuhi rahim Sona dan Serafall mengeluarkan Cairannya hingga membasahi wajah Sona.

" Belum.. Hah.. Masih belum " gumam Naruto melepaskan Penisnya dari Vagina Sona lalu mulai memutar tubuh Serafall dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam Vagina Serafall

" AHHHHH~ m-masukk~ Penis Naruhh-tanhh~ Masukhh~ " Desah Serafall begitu daerah sensitifnya kembali sensitif " Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ohhh~ Ohhh~ " desah Serafall kembali berlanjut begitu Naruto kembali memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat hingga membuat tubuh Serafall terhetak-hentak ke depan

" Na-Naruuhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Le-Lebiihh~ Cepathhh~ "

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah Ruangan terlihat Hitagi, dan Yumi saat ini tengah gelisah karena mendengar keributan dari tadi di luar, diri mereka sudah tidak tahan mendengar desahan-desahan yang terus mengganggu telinga mereka dan suara yang terus meningkatkan nafsu mereka.

Mereka berdua'pun saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk bersama lalu keluar dari kamar itu bersama.

.

" Ahh~ Yaahh~ Di dalam Naruuhhh~ Di dalam~! "

" AHHHHH~!/UGGHH! "

 **Bruk!**

Akhirnya mereka'pun ambruk bersama dalam kelelahan yang luar biasa, Naruto yang ada di atas tubuh Serafall merebahkan tubuhnya ke samping hingga terlentang di samping Serafall, selagi mengumpulkan nafasnya, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa Hitagi dan Yumi telah di hadapannya.

 **Grep!**

" Uggh! " seketika Naruto terpekik begitu dua tangan meremas penisnya yang lemas, matanya bergerak ke arah siapa yang memegang penisnya dan dia melihat Hitagi dan Yumi yang tengah menatapnya sayu.

" Yumi-nee, Hitagi-Nehhhmmph~ " seketika gumaman Naruto terhenti begitu Hitagi langsung menciumnya dengan liar namun tangan Hitagi tetap membantu Yumi untuk membuat tegang kembali Penis itu.

" Mou~ Walaupun sudah banyak keluar tetap tegang ne~ " gumam Yumi mulai mengulum penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya

" Umm~ Ummmnnn~ " Lenguh Naruto ketika Hitagi menciumnya cukup liar, selagi berciuman Yumi memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil mengulum penis Naruto

" Shh~ A-Aku akan keluaarr! " ucap Naruto ingin menyemburkan Spermanya, Dengan cepat Yumi melepaskan secara bersamaan Yumi dan Hitagi menjilati Penis Naruto hingga membuatnya berkedut-kedut.

" A-Akuhh Keluaarr! " ucap Naruto.

 **Crooot!**

Sperma Naruto'pun langsung menyembur dan membasahi wajah Hitagi dan Yumi, melihat wajah mereka saling terkena sperma langsung saling menjilati Sperma di wajah mereka, Naruto yang melihat itu semakin terangsang dan membuat penisnya kembali tegang.

" Naruto-kun, Ayo~ Lakulah " ajak Hitagi dengan wajah sayu yang saat ini di tindih oleh Yumi. Naruto yang melihat posisi itu langsung mendekati kedua kakaknya itu dan mulai mengarahkan penisnya ke arah Vagina Hitagi

" A-Ahh~ " desah Hitagi begitu merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras memasuki dirinya.

" Nee-chan bertahanlah " ucap Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya hingga menindih Yumi.

 **Blesh~**

" AHHKKHHMMPPH! " seketika teriakan Hitagi terhenti begitu Yumi mencium bibirnya.

Naruto yang merasa di pijat melenguh nikmat karena Penisnya terasa di pijat-pijat. Selagi menunggu Hitagi terbiasa, Naruto memijat pelan dua dada Yumi yang bergesekan dengan dada Hitagi tak lupa memberikan tanda kiss mark di leher Yumi.

" Ummnnn~ Uummmhh " keduanya sama-sama melenguh nikmat dalam ciuman mereka begitu Naruto mencium lehernya, dan memainkan dada mereka secara bergantian.

" Ahhh~ Ohhh~ Mo-Motto Naruto-kunhh~ Ahh~ Ahhh~ " desah Hitagi begitu dirinya lepas dari ciuman Yumi, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung saja mempercepat gerakannya sambil mencium bibir Yumi penuh nafsu.

" Ummmhh~ Ahh~ Naruhmmphh~ " desah Yumi di selah-selah ciuman, Hitagi yang merasa panas ketika melihat mereka saling berciuman langsung menggoda Yumi dengan menghisap puting Yumi membuat desahan Yumi semakin terdengar.

" Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Hitagi-chan~ Jangan Ahhhh~ " rancau Yumi ketika Hitagi menggodanya dengan menghisap dadanya.

" Shhh~ Aku mau.. K-Keluaar " lenguh Naruto mempercepat gerakannya hingga Hitagi melepaskan godaannya pada dada Yumi karena gerakan Naruto yang semakin cepat.

" Ahh~ Ahhh~ Na-Naruu A-Aku mau keluarhh~ Ahhh~ Ahh~ Lebih Cepatthh~ " rancau Hitagi.

" Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Na-Naruuhh~ re-remas lagihh~ Ahhh~ Ahh~ Aku mau keluar~ " desah Yumi ketika Naruto meremas-remas Dadanya.

" Ahhhhhh~!/Uggh! "

 **Croot~!**

Cairan Naruto'pun melesat cepat ke dalam rahim Hitagi di susul Cairan cinta Hitagi yang membasahi penis Naruto dan juga Cairan Yumi yang membasahi lantai.

Merasa sudah dengan Hitagi, Naruto mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Yumi dan mulai memasukkannya perlahan " Ahh~ Ma-Masih Sensihmmpphh~ " omelan Yumi yang akan terlontar pada Naruto terhenti begitu Naruto menariknya dan mencium bibirnya.

 **Blesh~**

" HMMMPPH! " dengan sekali sentak Naruto berhasil merobek selaput dara Yumi dan membuat Yumi berteriak dalam ciuman mereka.

Tak membiarkan Yumi kesakitan, Naruto mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka sambil meremas-remas dada Yumi " Umm~ Ahh~ Na-Naruuhh umm~ " rancau Yumi dalam ciuman mereka sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke belakang di mana leher Naruto berada.

Perlahan gerakan Naruto'pun semakin cepat hingga membuat tubuh Yumi terhetak-hentak " Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Motto Ahh~ Ahh~ Motto Naruhh~ Ohhh~ " desah Yumi ketika merasakan gerakan Naruto semakin cepat dan itu membuatnya ketagihan.

Bosan dengan gaya itu Naruto mengangkat satu kaki Yumi tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mereka, karena kebutuhan Oksigen Naruto dan Yumi'pun menyudahi ciuman mereka hingga terlihat benang saliva yang menjembatani kedua bibir mereka.

Tak sampai sana, mulut Naruto berpindah ke arah dada Yumi dan mengulumnya dengan rakus seperti ingin menghisap apa yang ada di dalamnya.

" Ahhh~ Hhnnn~ Na-Naruuhh~ " desah Yumi merasakan kenikmatan karena dadanya di mainkan oleh Naruto " Ahh~ Ahh~ Le-lebih Cepat, Lebih cepathh Naruuhh~ " rancau Yumi.

Bosan dengan posisi itu Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila dengan Yumi duduk di pangkuannya menghadap ke arahnya, tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mempercepat gerakannya karena mereka akan mencapai klimaks.

" Ahh~ hnn~ Na-Naruuh A-Aku akahnn Samphaainn! "

" Ugghh, Ki-kita lakukan bersama, shh~ "

" Aaaahhhnn! " akhirnya dua pasangan itupun klimaks bersama dan ambruk bersama, terlihat jelas raut lelah di wajah mereka terutama Naruto yang sudah bermain selama berkali-kali.

" Hah... Hah.. Kuso... Melelahkan sekali.. " gumam Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Sepertinya kau sudah selesai dengan mereka ne Naru-kun " Naruto yang mendengar suara itu mendongak dan dia bisa melihat Akeno yang sudah telanjang bersama Rias, Asuna, dan Miyuki.

" Hey, kumohon biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, apa kalian tidak kasihan denganku " mohon Naruto dengan lemasnya.

" Fufufu~ Kami memang membiarkan kau istirahat Naru-kun, tapi jangan pikir bahwa kau hanya akan bermain dengan kami saja " ucap Akeno menyeringai cantik.

" A-Apa maksudmu? " tanya Naruto memiliki firasat tidak enak.

" Ayo silahkan kemari minna-san " Naruto yang mendengar itu menegang, mata Naruto melebar seketika ketika melihat beberapa wanita yang dia kenal sebagai senseinya dan beberapa tema sekelasnya diantaranya, Mei Terumi, Yugao uzuki, Kurenai, Shizune, Samui, Grayfia, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Mikoto Uchiha, Shizuka, dan Koyuki.

" A-Ah! Ka-Kalian?! " teriak Naruto panik.

" Fufufu~ Sungguh tidak di percaya kau melakukan hal seperti ini Naruto " gumam Kurenai dengan senyum menggodanya.

" To-Tolong ja-jangan laporkan.. "

" Kami tidak akan melaporkannya sebelum kau melakukan itu dengan kami dan menikahi kami " potong Samui membuat mata Naruto melebar kembali dengan wajah shock.

" Ta-Ta-Tapi bagaimana dengan.. "

" Jangan Khawatir Naruto-kun, kami bisa mengatasi itu, dari pada itu sebaiknya kita langsung saja yuk, sepertinya kau sudah pulih " balas Mikoto sambil membuka bajunya hingga telanjang bulat begitu juga yang lain.

.

.

.

.

 **17 years After**

 **.**

" Ahhhnn~ Su-Sugoiii aah~ Ohhh, Le-lebih cepathh~ Naruuhhh~ "

" Shhh~ Sesuai keinginanmu Miko-chan "

17 tahun berlalu akhirnya keluarga Uzumaki kembali terbentuk setelah setahun kejadian itu di mana Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Serafall, dan Asuna hamil dan melahirkan keturunan uzumaki baru di mana lahirnya Uzumaki Himawari, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Shui, dan Uzumaki Leafa.

Dan setahun kembali akhirnya, Sona, Hitagi, Miyuki, Gabriel, Tsubaki dan Yumi juga hamil dan memiliki keturunan bernama Uzumaki Xenovia, Uzumaki Tsubasa, Uzumaki Nozomi, Uzumaki Naruko, Uzumaki Kurumi dan Uzumaki Ayumi.

Dan untuk Mei Terumi, Samui, Kurenai, Mikoto, Yugao, Grayfia, Shizuka dan Koyuki, mereka sampai saat ini belum memiliki keturunan, karena mereka menggunakan obat pencegah kehamilan, dengan begitu Naruto bisa fokus membesarkan anak-anaknya, tak ayal hampir setiap hari, terjadi keributan di rumah keluarga Uzumaki yang besar itu, tapi keributan itu tak sampai keluar rumah.

Untuk Mei, Samui, Kurenai, Mikoto, Yugao, Grayfia, Shizuka dan Koyuki mereka telah bebas karena mereka telah menceraikan suami mereka, tentunya awalnya mereka menolak, tapi pada akhirnya mereka menggunakan senjata terakhir mereka berupa bukti di mana suami mereka selingkuh, mau tak mau mereka harus melepaskan mereka.

Setelah anak Naruto berumur 2-3 tahun, akhirnya mereka'pun melakukan pernikahan tersembunyi yang tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, sampai sekarang keluarga Uzumaki baru saat ini penuh keributan dari desahan dan geraman. Karena merasa kediaman ini sudah tak cukup, dengan penghasilan mereka, mereka'pun membuat rumah yang cukup jauh dari kota.

Setelah Anak-Anak Naruto berumur 17-16 tahun, mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti ibu mereka yaitu mencintai ayah mereka bahkan dari mereka telah melakukan itu dengan ayah mereka.

Seperti saat ini, dimana Naruto tengah bermain di dapur bersama Mikoto yang bertugas memasak hari ini, sekarang adalah pukul 5 pagi dan mereka telah melakukannya, mereka sekarang benar-benar menjadi penggila seks.

" Ahh~ Ohhh~ Ohhh~ Na-Naruuhh~ A-Aku mauhhh~ Keluarrhh~ " ucap Mikoto sambil mendesah kecil " Ahhhhhhh~! " karena tidak kuat menahan akhirnya Mikoto keluar dan membuat cairannya membanjiri lantai dapur itu.

" Hehehe, kau sungguh cantik Miko-chan, sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum mereka mengganggu kita " ucap Naruto membalikkan tubuh Mikoto hingga menghadap ke arahnya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka

Setelahnya Naruto'pun kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, tak lupa dirinya menghisap dua gunung besar milik Mikoto " Ahhh~ Ohhh~ Yahh~ Terushh~ Terushh~ Naruuhh~ " Desah Mikoto sambil menekan kepala Naruto untuk melakukan lebih.

Diangkatnya kedua kaki jenjang itu membuat tubuh Mikoto lebih tinggi darinya, Mikoto yang di perlakukan hal seperti itu langsung mengalungkan kakinya dan lengannya, dirinya tahu bahwa Naruto akan keluar saat ini.

" Oohh~ Luarhh~ Biasahh~, Penishh~ Naruhh~ sungguhhh~ Nikhhmathh~, Akuhh~ Tidakhh~ Menyesalhh~ bersamamuhh~ Naruhh~ " rancau Mikoto dengan lidah menjulur keluar bahkan air liurnya mengalir hingga ke dagunya.

" Mi-Miko-chan, Shhh~ A-Akuhh~ Sudah tidak tahanhh~ lagihh~ " desis Naruto mempercepat gerakannya

" Yahh~ Yahhh~ Ayohh~ Kitahhh~ Lakukan bersamahh~ " balas Mikoto menarik kepala Naruto lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan liar.

" UUUUMMMHHH! " tak lama setelahnya mereka mengerang bersama dalam ciuman mereka karena telah mencapai klimaks mereka, karena tidak kuat menampung, Sperma Naruto'pun jatuh cukup banyak karena banyaknya sperma yang di keluarkan.

" Fuuahhh~ Hah... Hah... Hah.. " karena kebutuhan Oksigen mereka'pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, terlihat benang saliva menjembatani, setelahnya Naruto'pun menurun Mikoto tak lupa memberikan ciuman akhir dari permainan mereka.

" Tadi itu sungguh hebat Miko-chan, nanti kita lanjutkan " ucap Naruto sambil menggoda dada Mikoto, jujur Naruto menyukai dada Mikoto.

" Ahh~ Umm, baik Naru-kun " ucap Mikoto sambil kembali menggunakan celemeknya dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Lalu Naruto'pun berjalan menuju ruang makan dan saat akan duduk dirinya sudah melihat keluarganya pada sudah bersiap untuk kegiatan mereka.

" Ohayo Minna " sapa Naruto mendekati mereka.

" Ohayo Mo Naru-kun/Tou-chan! " balas mereka langsung mencium bibir Naruto bergantian.

" jadi, apa kalian sudah siap hari ini? " tanya Naruto menduduki kursinya kembali.

" Tentu saja, lagi pula sudah tugas kami untuk menjadi guru " jawab Mei yang sudah berpakaian gurunya begitupun Shizune, Kurenai, Samui, Yugao, Grayfia, Shizuka, dan Koyuki.

" Dan sudah tugas kami untuk sekolah " jawab Himawari dan yang lainnya.

" Souka, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? " tanya Naruto pada para istrinya.

" Bagaimana ya? Kami sih tidak ingin kemana-mana, lebih baik kami memuaskan adikmu ini " ucap Hinata sensual sambil mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari celananya dan memberikannya service.

" hey! Jangan main curang Kaa-chan! Baru kami tinggal jangan seenaknya bermain bersama Tou-chan! " kesal Himawari.

" Itu benar! Kemarin seharusnya jatahku jika begitu lebih baik aku membolos saja dan ingin bermain bersama Naru-kun! " seru Shizuka beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

" Fufufu~ Sepertinya kita semua tidak akan kemana-mana " gumam Kurenai tertawa halus.

" Ya~ Kalian kecuali Kami " balas Nozomi lesu.

" Daijoubu, kalian bisa lakukan nanti setelah pulang " balas Naruto menenangkan mereka " Aw! " pekik Naruto ketika merasakan cubitan di pinggangnya dan pelakunya adalah Serafall yang menatapnya kesal.

" Benarkah! Janji?! " seru Katsuragi meminta janji, mau tak mau Naruto mengangguk.

" Yeah! Kalau begitu kami berangkat! " ucap Kurumi senang lalu mengambil tasnya tak lupa mencium bibir ayahnya begitu juga yang lain, selepas peninggalan mereka, semuanya mengerumuni Naruto dan Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

" Ne sebaiknya kita cepat karena kita berbanyak, nanti mereka pasti akan ribut karena kita tidak membiarkan mereka melepaskan nafsu mereka " usul Grayfia membuat semua tersenyum di sana kecuali Naruto.

" Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kalian tahu, jumlah kalian banyak sementara aku sendiri, tenagaku tidak mungkin cuhmmpphh~ " ucapan Naruto terpotong begitu Tsubaki mencium bibir, dan Naruto dapat merasakan sesuatu masuk kemulutnya dan tak sengaja dia menelan itu.

" Fuahh~ A-Apa yang kau masukkan tadi? " tanya Naruto menatap istrinya itu.

" Obat perangsang, efeknya 24 jam, jangan khawatir, dengan begini kau pasti kuat memuaskan kami bukan? " jawab Tsubaki dengan wajah sayu.

" Satte~ Sebagai langkah awal, aku akan lebih dulu " ucap Hinata berpangkuan dengan Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto dan permainan keluarga Uzumakipun di mulai.

.

 **The End**

.

 **Note : Yahoo! Minna! Akhirnya up dan berakhir sudah, fiuuh~ Sungguh membuat cerita ini butuh mood yang bagus dan sekarang cerita ini berakhir, aku harap kalian senang dengan ceritanya, maaf karena tidak up bersama My Love Is My Partner, saya akan menghapus cerita itu untuk membuat sedikit list cerita saya dan saya bisa memfokuskan cerita saya pada NTDF, NACTLM, dan The Protector. Tidak ada yang keberatan bukan? Lalu mengenai fic baru yang waktu itu, saya batalkan karena kurangnya Mood, jika ada mood saya akan buatkan.**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari saya jaa-na!**

 **Please Review**


End file.
